


Beat me to a punch.

by aparentlyimnotagallagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Twins, Best Friends, Broken Hearts, Bullied mickey, Busted, Child Abuse, Complicated Relationships, Daddy Issues, Fluff, Hatting your cousins, Lip and karren, Lips a cheater, Love, M/M, Northside, Panic Attacks, Popular Ian, Posesive ian gallagher, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mother, Self-Doubt, Shy Mickey Milkovich, Sibling Bonding, Twins, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparentlyimnotagallagher/pseuds/aparentlyimnotagallagher
Summary: An au where Terry Milkovich won the lottory and bacame rich moving to north side. He expands his wealth by selling drugs and guns.Clayton Gallagher took in all the Gallagher children after Frank and Monica die.Ian is popular. Rich. Captin of the football teamMickey is a geek who is the school bully victimUntil ian helps him out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by the show blue bloods. Clayton as police commotioner hehe.  
> Also the ages are changed a little too suit the story. 
> 
> I think i will post a chapter ever other day for now...

It wasn't different to see this. Ian thought to himself. He knew that the people of Northside hated the Milkoviches. They hated that they were the scum of the earth and yet got to walk the streets with their dear clothes and fancy cars.  
  
Terry Milkovich didn't deserve to win the lottery all those years ago. And uses the money to run drugs and guns out of America. He was an evil man that made his son's into criminals. His father hated the man.  
  
Sure he likes Mandy. She was his friend. Even if she did come into school with bruises and look broken like a glass most days. Even if she was classed as a slut and didnt care about much.  
  
She protected her twin brother as much as she could. Even if her brother was at this moment being beaten in the hallway of school. Ian wondered what ot must be like to be Mickey Milkovich. School geek and bully victem.  
  
He wondered if his father Clayton. The police comittioner of Chicago would let this happen if it was Ian. But it wasnt. Mickey curled into the fetal position as 3 guys layed into him. He didnt cry for help or get them to stop he just ignored them as the kicked into his ribs.  
  
Ian watched in horror. As teachers and students walked by. They had gotten used to the mishaps that was, the daily beat down of the youngest milkovich child. He and his brother stood and watched the guys beat him. He wanted to stop it.  
  
He was Ian Gallagher. Police commitioners son. Popular quarterback and captain for north side rovers. Not that he identified as this. He hated himself for his popularity. So he did something for once. He walked up to the 3 guys. Players on his team. "Get off him. Hes had enough." Ian said.  
  
"Whats your problem Gallagher?" Danny asked. He was a strong player but to cocky for Ian. Ian looked at him with a strern eye.  
  
"My problem is that your suposed to be a football player. On my team and ill be dambed if we lose because you assholes get suspended for being an idiot." The boys looked at the callus look in Ian's eye.  
  
"Now all 3 of you are benched on saterday, you understand." He said. The boys looked at him like he had just grown horns and a pionted tail.  
  
"You cant do that. You cant bench us" Harrison called. Ian dared him to callenge his authority.  
  
"I make decitions for this team and ive decided if you cant keep your anger to the feild then you can fuck off and quit." Ian growled like a dog. "Now walk away. If you say sorry i might even recount my decision" ian said.  
  
All of the boys muttered i'm sorry to mickey and walked off. Mickey peaked up to see ian holding out a hand for him to help him up. Is Ian pulled the boy to his feet mandy rushed over.  
  
"Mickey are you ok. Im so sorry i shouldnt have just watched." She said. Mickey just nodded. His face bloody. His soul broken. Ian walked him to the bathroom and mandy followed. But a teacher stopped her from going in. Ian locked the door behind him.  
  
"Im fine. Just go to class" Mickey muttered pushing up his glasses. Ian knew that he found mickey attractive. Ian was openly gay and still everyone loved him. But everyone knew how Milkovich's hated gays and ian thought maybe mickey wouldn't be thankful.  
  
"Let me help you. You look pretty beat up" ian said. Mickey laughed alittle but cluched his ribs. Ian just took pack of whipes from his bag and started cleaning mickeys face.  
  
"No shit sherlock, did you not just stop me from being bashed to death." Mickey said, ian smiled.  
  
"Here i thought i was just being nice" ian said. Mickey blushed.  
  
"Thanks, nobody cares much about us round here" Mickey said. Ian smiled at him. He had never noticed how nice mickey looked. He was built but still didnt fight. He had jet black hare that was darker than night and it was shiney in the light of day.  
  
He had blue eyes. Beep oacen blue eyes that ian stared into. "You checking me out Gallagher." Mickey said, ian shrugged. Knowing mickey was joking.  
  
"What would you do if i was." Ian said. Mickey let a blush creap onto his skin. Hidden behind tear streaked cheeks and blood stains.  
  
"Why would you be checking me out. Im just the schools punching bag. Not like anyone would ever want me right." Mickey all but whispered. Ian furrowed his brows at yhe boy and shook his head.  
  
"Your more than what they see you know. I think your pretty hot Mick. You have a nice vibe around you." Ian said wiping the last of mickeys bloody nose. Mickey smiled.  
  
"You really think that?" Mickey asked. Ian nodded. Mickey took Ian in. Ian didnt fail to notice this and went for it. He leaned in and placed a kiss on mickeys lips. Mickey stilled but soon Ian pushed mickey on to his back and he reciprocated the kiss.  
  
When ian went to take mickeys shirt off he pushed ian off. "Stop" he said and Ian pulled away like mickey was fire and he was flammable.  
  
"Im sorry i just... i did..." ian stammered over his words.  
  
"You thought you would get with me because im an easy target right. I knew you wnated something. You always do. Im so stupid." Mickeu siad scrambling to his feet.  
  
"Mick stop i didnt..." it was too late. Mickey was gone and ian was left thinking of a raven haired blue eyed geek  
  
  
@@@  
  
  
Ian waited at the gates for Lip, Debbie and Carl. Lip was a senior but ian was on 11th grade. Carl and debbie just started 9th grade. Thay had all moved in with Clayton just a year after Liam was born. But ian already lived with him. Their parents died in a car crash, they both died on impact after a night of boozing and hard drugs.  
  
Fiona was off in collage, she was 20. Liam was now starting kindergarden. It was no secret to clayton that he raised all of the kids as his own but also that Ian, carl and Debbie were i fact his children anyway. So they all juat called him dad. Not that frank and Monica were much of parents to begin with.  
  
He was a very rich man. He had power. He had family values and most of all he had love for them that their own parents never cared to show anyway.  
  
As they waited Lip came out first with Karen. His girlfriend. Carl and debbie walked out. They were twins too. "Ian is it true. Did you save Mickey Milkovich at lunch today?" Carl asked ian nodded.  
  
"Why hes just trash" Karen said. "His brother cut us out 2 grams on our last bag of weed. Lip was pisssed." She said. Lip nudged her side.  
  
"How does that make mickey trash Karren. We all came from south side. Were just as much trash as he is" ian bit out. She threw har ands up.  
  
"Oh my god. Ian you totaly have a crush him" Lip said.  
  
"Who's got a crush on who?" Mandy said skipping up to Ian. Ian blushe.  
  
"Ians got a krush on your brother." Carl said. Mandy laughed.  
  
"I do not" ian said  
  
"Everyone has a crush on Iggy. No surprise there" Mandy said.  
  
"No Ian had a crush on" lip said.  
  
"MICKEY" everyone said at the same time.  
  
Mandy looked at ian amused. "No you dont" she said. Ian blushed again "on my god no way" mandy said. Ian sighed.  
  
"I got to go i got practice" ian said.  
  
"Its thursday. No practice." Debbie said  
  
"I meant work" ian said jogging away.  
  
"He doesnt work today. The arcade is shut on thursdays" debbie said again. Everyone just mummbled their pieces and walked on  
  
@@@  
  
Ian went to his safe place. He ways went there to think. When he found out that he had anxiaty disorder and panic attacks years ago, clayton bought him a small piece of land in the woods behind his house. None of his siblings knew about it.  
  
He had never brought any one here. His dad helped him clean it up and they built a large plastic and wooden shed on it. It was filled with books. It even had a small bed and a sofa in it. A pool table and dart board. Basicaly ian filled it with all the stuff he could no longer fit in his room.  
  
He had the attic as a room. It wa sthe biggist room in the 3 story house since it was litterly the sise of the whole house. It had been split into 2 rooms with a wall as a devider between his and Lips room. It boxed out with a shower room and walk in wardrobe. Ian needed it since he loved clothes.  
  
His little his away was his place to think. Calm down and write down his thought. He was thinking that how the hell did he even have feelings for Mickey. Sure he saw him all the time when mandy was around. He saw him in his house at partys that mandy regularly throw when their dad was out of town.  
  
He noticed that sure, all the milkoviches were hot. Even mandy was stunning to him and he was gay. Iggy was blond with a square jaw and the same blue eye's. He was a bad boy and was tall and stalky. Only 20  
  
Tony was older. He was 26. He was built like mickey but taller and had long curly hair. Ian had a crush on hom years ago when he first meet becuse the man was very muscley.  
  
Ian had never noticed mickey like that. It must have been mostly because ian spent alot of time with Mickey and Mandy growing up, he actually knew mickey as a friend. But today he didnt know what came over him. He just, he saw mickey in a diffrent light.  
  
He saw mickey as brave, for taking all those beatings for years and never stopping to complain. He sae the blue in his eyes, the black in his hair and the light muscle over his body. It made Ian re think his whole relatuonship with Mickey.  
  
Ian mind hadnt thought about one thing all day. Something he probably should have, a thought that threw him spiring into a pit of guilt.  
  
Shaun  
  
Ians face drained. He pulled his phone out and turned ot back on. He had it off since lunch. Shaun was ians non offical boyfriend. They has been speaking on and off for a year. Ian mostly used him as a quick fuck but he felt guilty since they agreed to be exclusively together. Like not be with other people.  
  
Shaun was 18. A year older than Ian, he was in lips year and he was also on the football team. He looked at his texts.  
  
**Shaun: what the fuck ian**  
  
**Shaun: why did you bench 3 of the teams best players.**  
  
**Shaun: coach will kick your ass**  
  
**Shaun: are you ignoring me?**  
  
**Shaun: heard what you did for Milkovich. Heard that you helped him out. Why?**  
  
**Shaun: FUCK YOU IAN**  
  
Ian didnt feel guilt about cheating on shaun. Not that they were dating or anything but he felt bad for Mickey.  
  
What had Mickey done to deserve this?  



	2. Chapter 2

Mickey didn't go to school the next day. He went home as soon as Ian tried to have sex with him in the school toilets. Mickey hated that had happened.  
  
He had always liked Ian. He was always sleeping over and spending the day at his house for years. He and mandy had been beat friends for years.  
  
He always wondered if his life could be better. He was a geek, gay, weak, fat and self conscience. He was everything his father hated. Honestly if it wasn't for the black bruse the shape of his father footprints littering his skin as well as bruises from his bullies then mickey would have let ian do whatever he wanted to him.  
  
He had always been truthful to his family about who he was. That included gay. And if his brothers and sister never talked Terry into letring him stay god knows where mickey would be. But it also made his a target. And Terry held the bullets.  
  
He was beat every day by either his father or his peers. Same with all terrys children but they fought back. Mickey didn't. Tony had always told him maybe if he fought terry back he would back off. Thats what they did but mickey didnt.  
  
One day mickey had gotten beaten so badly that terry had broken a blood vestle in his left eye causing him to need glasses. But that isn't the worst he had ever done.  
  
Mickey had broken ribs. Legs. Arms fingers. Jaws and noses thanks to his fathers hands and it never stopped. But no body cared enough to help him. He beat Mandy too. Just not as bad. A slap here and there and that was it but mickey was always a victim to terrys drunken rampagies.  
  
Hee let his mind drift back to ian. How hisnlips felt on his. How warm and inviting he was. How he was turned on when ian kissed him. Shit... how turned on he is now.  
  
Mickey let a hand snake down his body as he lay in his bedroom. The house was empty. He tucked his hand into his joggers and boxers and palmed himself. He grabbed his lube and then slicked up his hand and putting it back in his boxers to pull his erection out.  
  
Slowly stoking himself he thought of Ian. Running his hands up and down his thick, rock hard leangth. What his chizzled cest would look like pressed against his again. He started pumping harder and groaned at the friction. He thought about what Ian would look like on top of him. Grinding and groaning.  
  
Mickey smiled as another groan appeared and this time came with it. Letting strings of white flouid fly onto his stomach.  
  
He sighed as he thought about Ian. Why the fuck didnt he just let ian do it?  
  
@@@  
  
However in south side ian was doing the same thing. Jerking of to the thoughts of Mickey. Ian sighed also when he was done.  
  
His phone buzzed on the table and he wiped himself clean and reached for it. It was mandy.  
  
**BbyMM: will daddy let you off your leash to come and stay over?**  
  
Ian smiled. Mandy always joked about how strict his father was.  
  
**BbyIG: i dont know is it a sleep over or a cover story?**  
  
**BbyMM:cover story. Dads out of town. Having a party... u game?**  
  
**BbyIG: can i bring Lip with me?**  
  
**BbyMM: why wouldn't you?**  
  
**BbyIG: be there at 7 x**  
  
Ian looked at the clock. It was 6 oclock. Fridays were the best. He could get fucked up but he also couldn't because he had a game the next night.  
  
He got dressed so quick that he forgot to let lip know. He upened the room door and peaked in side. "Party at mandys you going?" Ian asked.  
  
"Fuck yeah." Lip said and ian closed the door again. He quickly grabbed his wallet and phone heading down stairs.  
  
"Hay Ian. Where you going son?" His father asked as he walked passed his office.  
  
"Mandy invited me over to stay since her father is put on business. She is having a few friends over." Ian said.  
  
"I dont like you in that house son. God knows what that man has in that house." Clayton said taking off his glasses and rubbing his head.  
  
"Shes my best friend dad. I cant let her stay alone in that house. Plus lip and Karren will be there. Ill be safe and ill phone you befor I go to bed." Ian promised . He felt like a child.  
  
"Take the keys to the porch. And make sure your brother doesn't drink Ian. I can not handle another scandle in the papers about how he was sick on the side walks" clayton said. Ian nodded and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Hay honey. You want food?" Lucy asked. Ian nodded. "Were you of to tonight?" She asked. Ian shrugged.  
  
"Social gatgering with a few friends. Dad said it was ok. Wheres Conner?" Ian asked. Lucy smiled.  
  
"I just pit him down. You staying out?" She asked putting a plate of lasanga infront of him. He nodded and started eating. When Lip came down he ate two before they both gave lucy a kiss and headed out.  
  
@@@  
  
It was around 20 past 7 when ian got to the party. He could tell that Iggys friends were there too. "Ian you made it" Iggy said walking up and pulling him into a one armed hug. "Heard what you did for Mickey man. That means a lot to him you know" he said.  
  
Ian could feel the alcohol from iggy breath radiate onto his skin. Silently ian nodded and went to find Mandy.  
  
Mandy was taking shots with some of the cheerleaders and football team in the kitchen. When he walked in mandy ran and handed him a shot. Then kissed him on the Lips. It wansnt unusual for mandy to do that.  
  
They were best friends and ian was gay so everyone knew it was just a sign of love for one and other. Ian took the shot and gulped it down.  
  
"Yo, you guys better be ok for the game tomorrow. We play those prats from rhode island." Ian said. The guys all nodded. And ian headed off to use the bath room. He walked uo the stairs and through the house. He opened the door to his right and accidentally walked into Mickeys room.  
  
"Shit sorry" ian said. Shutting the door. Then realised that mickey was alone at his own fucking party. He walked back in.  
  
"What?" Mickey asked as he read a book.  
  
"Why you in here man. Come down stairs." Ian said. Walking uo to mickey. Mickey shook his head.  
  
"Why so i can get picked on all night. No thanks." Mickey said. Ian looked at him.  
  
"Iggy and tony are here. They wont let anyone do anything" ian said. Mickey looked up at him.  
  
"Iggy probably can't walk and Tony isn't here he went with dad" Mickey said. Ian shrugged.  
  
"Well ill make sure no one does a thing." Ian said. Mickey sighed.  
  
"if i come down for an hour will you leave me alone?" Mickey said. Ian smiled and nodded. Ian got off the bed dragging mickey with him.  
  
When they got down stairs ian passed him a beer and tooks one for himself. Then went back to the kitchen. He and Mickey took 2 shots and fell i to conversation easy.  
  
"What game you got tomorrow?" Mickey asked.  
  
"We play some assholes from rhode island. They played is last year and broke Findlays leg and they ended up winning. He was our best defence and they knew how to take us down but this time were ready." Ian said. Mickey smiled.  
  
"You always get that passionate when talking about football" ian nodded. Mickey smiled again.  
  
" you have a really grate smile" ian blurted out, Micks grin only grew wider. Ian them smiled, accepting that Mickey was embarrassed.  
  
"Not to bad yourself Ian." He said. Ian realy wanted to kiss Mickey again. He really, really did but he didnt want mickey to think he wanted something from him.  
  
"Ian, where the fuck have you been ive been texting you for days" shaun said. Walking up to him.  
  
"Sorry ive been busy. I was working today" ian said. Shaun nodded and pulled ian in for a kiss. It was awkward and Ian couldnt help but slowly push shaun away.  
  
"Ok, so want to talk to me about what happened yesterday?" Ian sighed at shaun. He turned to mickey.  
  
"Ill be back in 10 minuets." He said apologetically and walked away pulling shaun with him. "what was that?" Ian asked.  
  
"Was what? I kissed my boyfriend no big deal" shaun said. Ian raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Shaun i told you before your not my boyfriend. We hang out we bang. Thats it." Ian said. Shaun scoffed.  
  
"Whats with you lately. Why you being so difficult?" Shaun asked. Ian laughed.  
  
"I cant fucking do this anymore man. You just dont do it for me now ok." Ian said.  
  
"Get over yourself Gallagher. What you want to help your little project out there? Who put you up to that dare?" Shaun said. Ian frowned.  
  
"Dont talk about him like that. You dont know him ok. And yeah i like him big wow. We were never a couple and you are not my keeper so back the fuck up" ian said. Shaun just laughed and walked away.  
  
When ian went back to find mickey he want in the kitchen. He looked around but couldnt find him. Shit! Ian thought. He picked up a bear and gulped it down in one.  
  
@@@  
  
Mickey was back in his room. Of coarse ian had a boyfriend. Why wouldnt he. He was perfect. Mickey sighed and lay down but then his room door was knocked. "This isnt the fuckin' toilet" Mickey shouted.  
  
"Mickey it's Ian... le...let me in please" ian slurred. Mickey sighed and went to open the door. When he did ian fell into the room laughing. Mickey huffed.  
  
"Your drunk Ian" Mickey said. Ian lifted a hand and for mickey to take it. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend or something" mickey asked taking his hand.  
  
"What? I dont have a b...boyfriend. he was ju...just crazy" ian said as mickey hoisted him up. He put his arms around Mickeys neck and smiled. "You have pretty eyes mickey" ian said for the second time.  
  
"You said that hot shot." Mickey said rolling his eyea as ian smiled. Ian leaned in slowly and kissed mickey again. Mickey went for it this time. Kissing ian back full force.  
  
Ian moaned in Mickeys mouth and then pulled away causeing mickey to whine at him. "Come back down with me please." Ian asked. Mickey nodded and headed out the room holding mickeys hand.  
  
As the descended the stairs people looked as ian held mickeys hand and walked him down. "Ignore them Mickey." Ian whispered. And handed Mickey another beer. He drank it down fast.  
  
@@@  
  
  
As the hours went by more and more people came. Soon the place was packed and Ian and Mickey were dancing to the music with mandy and some other kids. Mickey smiled at ian is he danced next to him mouthing the words to an old song.  
  
Then the remix of hyme for the weekend came on and ians face lit up. "I fucking live for this song mickey" ian said. Pulling Mickey close as the shimmied around. Ian placing both hands by Mickeys sides.  
  
"Ian this is my jam too" Mickey said following ians moves. They were both really drunk and it was around 2 in the morning. The music was so loud and everyone was dancing or passed out.  
  
They danced in sync with the song and ian slowly rolled his hips onto Mickey. Who lay his head in ian shoulders due to pleasure. Ian rolled his hips again and didn't fail to notice how mickeys pants were now tightening. Ian started kissing up Mickeys neck and mickey moved his head and kissed ian.  
  
They kissed like that for the rest of the song still rolling hips until mickey dragged Ian up to his room. He shut the door behind him and jumped ian. He pushed ian against the door and kissed him. Ian moaned into his mouth.  
  
Ian wrapped his hands around mickeys waist and then held mickeys ass. Mickey wrapped his hands around Ian's neck and ian picked him up. The shorter boy tightened his legs around ians waist and ian walked them to the bed. Mouths always connected.  
  
Ian pulled his top off as Mickey done the same. Ian burried his head in mickeys neck and started kissing mickeys neck as mickey looked up allowing himself to bask in the heat of ian.  
  
Then he noticed the blue lights flashing on the ceiling. He flung ian off as the light got closser. Mickey ran out to the hall and hollered "cops are here everyone out" all of a sudden peoole were running out from all directions and Ian sobered up right away. Lip came bouncing uo the stairs.  
  
"Ian there raiding the house we got to go man. Dads going to kill us" he said. Ian already had his top back on. He took mickeys hand and dragged him out the room too.  
  
"Take the balcony at the side of the house" mickey said and ian walked up to the balcony. Mickey watched as lip jumped out.  
  
"Come with me. We got to go" ian hissed so mickey followed. He jumped down then ian. A smirk crossed lips house as they ran to 3 blocks down to Ians Porsche. Lip took the keys since he hadnt been drinking as much as ian and speed away.  
  
@@@  
  
Ian phoned mandy to check up once they were at his house. She said the cops had arested 2 of iggy's friends and that iggy got it sorted out. The cops went with no other harm but gave them a warning.  
  
Ian and Mickey got in and Lip decided to go pick up Karen and stay at hers. Before ian could make it to the steps the kight flickered on. Ian flinched. "Thought you were going to call me" Clayton said.  
  
"I came home didnt i" Ian said.  
  
"Just a few friends huh? How come when i sent a squa..." clayton started to say.  
  
"You sent the cops? Dad what the fuck?" Ian said. Clayton sighed.  
  
"What was i suposed to do ian. 2 noise complaints were made. I only sent them to check on you" he said. Ian scoffed.  
  
"Whos your friend?" Clayton asled but ian knew that his dad knew who mickey was.  
  
"Mickey Milkovich. Were going to bed" ian said taking his hand and pulling him uo the stairs.  
  
"Ian, Lips staying out I'd prefer if mickey stayed in his room" Clayton called. Ian snorted.  
  
"Why? Think were going to fuck" ian said. Mickeys face went red.  
  
"Ian can we not do this tonight please" clayton asked. He sounded tired  
  
"Oh just say it dad. I repulse you. Fuck you, if you need me ill be in bed. With my boyfriend. I advise you to sleep with earplugs he can be loud" ian said before turning and practically carrying a very mortified Mickey with him.  
  
When ian got to his bed room she slammed the door shut. "I fucking hate him. God hes such an asshole" ian shouted.  
  
"He isnt ok with you being gay?" Mickey asked. Ian shighed.  
  
"Hes ok with me being gay until i bring any guy home. I hate it. Its like he only accepts me in front of the cameras" ian said low. Mickey nodded.  
  
"Least your dad doesnt beat you half to death about it" mickey said. He paused for a moment before lifting his shirt and turning to show a lark black and blue bruise around his back. Ian gasped.  
  
"Your, you dad done that." Ian asked mickey nodded.  
  
"Some of the bruising might be from school but most of the time its my dad you know. It sucks but you just got to be thankful i have a roof over our heads and food in out bellys." Mickey said. Ian traced the mark. He felt like crying.  
  
"Why do you let him do that mickey. You dont deserve to be hit for being who you are." Mickey shrugged.  
  
"Do you know that 40% of youth that tell their familys they are gay are become homeless?" Mickey said as ian removed mickey shirt to inspect the bruises better. "Between 3 and 400,000 homeless people in the USA are part of the LBGTQ community Ian. It may not seem like it but were lucky ones" Mickey said. Leaned forward and kissed the marks.  
  
"Im sorry that i made such a big deal out of my life. When i didnt even consider what it must be like living with that man." Ian said. He took Mickey's hand and lead him to bed. Ian stripped down to boxers. Mickey doing the same and got into bed.  
  
Mickey leaned into ians touch as he spooned him from behind. They fell asleep after a while of playing with hair and fingers. Mickey was scared to sleep.  
  
He was scared he would wake up and it would all just be a dream. That Ian would be gone and he would be home. Or worse. Ian would wake up sober and regret taking Mickey home and telling his dad he had a boyfriend.  
  
@@@  
  
Mickey was close when he woke up. He could here ian a nd his father arguing. He jumped up and got dressed. Walking to the steps to listen in.  
  
"Ian i love you for who you are. Im not ashamed of you or anything like that but a Milkovich? Realy?" His fsther said.  
  
"Yes really. You have no idea who he his. His second name doesnt define him. You cant ignore the fact that his father is a criminal but mickey isnt" ian said.  
  
"I know that but his father is a criminal and i just want to protect my son. I just hope you know what your doing. I love you Ian. Me and your mum just want whats best for you." Mickey heard clayton say.  
  
"I know you love me dad. And i love you too but i really like Mickey. Hes diffrent, he's like what you always told me you felt when you meet Lucy. Just trust me with this please. Give him a chance" ian said. Mickey smiled at that. Ian did like him. He liked Ian too.  
  
"Of course ill give him a chance son. Just dont want you to get your heart broken" Mickey heard clayton say and that made mickeys heart sink. He wished his father loved him the same way. But he didn't.  
  
He plodded up.the stairs and crawled back into bed and waited for ian to return. He then slowly felt himself fall back asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Mickey awoke earlier on that morning. Ian was lying next to him. He was running a hand through his hair and smiling hard. Mickey smiled at ian and leaned in to kiss ian. He slotted their lips together and ian immediately opened his mouth to allow mickeys toung in. Mickey never thought their was a heavan untill he tasted inside ians mouth.  
  
They didnt go further than dry humping or making out. Ian didnt want to push mickey and Mickey didnt want to rush into things with Ian. He was still scared Ian was fucking with him. Soon ian smelt bacon through the air and smiled. "Mums up" ian said through a kiss. Mickey pulled away.  
  
"What time is it" he asked taking in ians morning hair. He then noticed it was wet and ian had clean boxers on.  
  
"Half past 9. Mandy phoned she said your dads trip was extended and he wouldn't be back till thursday." Mickey nodded and sighed he wished it was later.  
  
"Heard you talking to your dad earlier." Mickey said. He layed his head on Ian's chest. Ian blushed. "Did you mean all that stuff? Do you really like me?" Mickey said. Ian took Mickeys hand in his and smiled.  
  
"Yeah mickey. You make me feel alive. More than i have been in a while." Ian admitted. Mickey snorted out a laugh.  
  
"You have known me for like 3 days Ian." Mickey reminded him but ian shook his head.  
  
"Ive known you for almosy 6 years Mickey. Since you and mandy moved to north side. I see you. And i see someone who knows what its like to hold themselves together when all they want to do is brake." Ian said. Mickey frowned.  
  
"That what this is. You want to fix me?." Mickey asked. Ian snorted this time.  
  
"No. 4 years ago i was told i had anxiaty disorder and panic attacks. Some days im fine and life is fine. The next i hate myself. I get twitchy. I cant breath. Its like the world is closing in on me. And somehow. I dont feel.it when im with you or Mands." Ian admitted.  
  
"I know what you mean. I had panic attacks A lot after my mum died. Havet had one in years though." Mickey said he was looking into ians eyes and drawing circles on his chest.  
  
"Lets go eat before Carl wakes up or we will all starve." Ian said suffling off the bed. He and mickey got dressed and made their way to breakfast. Lucy smiled.  
  
"Morning boys. Sleep well?" She asked they both nodded.  
  
"Is Lip home yet ma?" Ian asked. His mum nodded.  
  
"Came home at 8. But he ate and went over to help Mandy clean up from last night. Your dad pulled alot of stings so she wouldnt get in to trouble Ian. Hes not happy" his mother Said. Ian nodded.  
  
"We spoke this morning after my run ma. I said sorry and sh... stuff" he said. Quickly remembering not to sware.  
  
"Mmm... smells good mum. Whats cooking?" Debbie said spearing.  
  
"Theirs eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage, potatos scones, i got some freash fruit from the market this morning and yogart. Ian your protein and tablets are on the counter." She said, he smiled and leaned to kiss her. He walked up taking the 3 pills and drinking the milkshake substance in the glass.  
  
"Mickey what are you doing here" debbie asked smiling. Mickey blushed.  
  
"Let me guess. Ian kidnapped him." Carl said appearing. Ian huffed.  
  
"Who kidnapped who?" Clayton said appearing in a suit.  
  
"Ian kidnapped Mickey. Now he is keeping him hostage." Debbie said fixing a plate.  
  
"Not far off sweaty but i think Mickey could find a way out if he tried" clayton said kissing debbied head and Lucy jabbed him.  
  
"Pancakes" Liam said eyeing the stack as he ran in. Only for ian to snach him up.  
  
"Not so fast buddy, get in line" ian said. They all sat at the table once they had their food.  
  
"So Mickey what are you doing with yourself these days" Lucy asked. Mickey looked up and smiled.  
  
"Well ive been realy busy with finals coming up and my dad doesn't like me working since i do well in school, i like math a lot and am on the mathliet team." Mickey said. Lucy smiled.  
  
"Good at maths. Maybe you could tutor Ian since he got a c- on his last test." Clayton said. Ian sighed.  
  
"I told you that wasnt my fault. I was half an hour late because practice ran late" Ian said. Mickey smiled.  
  
"Well we keep telling you that classes are importaint too Ian" Lucy said. Then she heard crying. "Ill get him" she said excusing herself from the table.  
  
"You ready for your game tonight Ian. I bet you kill these assholes today" Carl said.  
  
"Language Carl. But yeah lets get these assholes. Maybe we can celebrate after." Clayton said.  
  
"Hay actually, are you coming tonight?" Ian asked mickey who was mid bite on his pancake and nodded.  
  
"School paper, i have to go" mickey said. Ian nodded. "Plus wouldnt want to miss this." He added. Ian smiled bright.  
  
Then the door opened.  
  
Lip came in smiling holding bags "look what the cat dragged in" he said as Fiona walked in.  
  
"Fiona" they all said in chorus.  
  
"Fiiiiii..." Liam yelled running into her arms.  
  
"Ih mail" she said as Liam giggled.  
  
"Dessim uoy" he said. She milled and hugged him tight.  
  
Mickey looked confused at the display but ias tuened and saw it in bis fave and laughed. "Liam and Fi were in a car accident when liam was 4. He damaged a part of his brain that make him mature like us. Thats why he is 8 and in kindergarten. After it Liam and Fi made up a language so they could talk about Liams monsters"  
  
Mickey nodded. He didnt know that. Ian and Mickey quickly wrapped up and headed up stairs.  
  
@@@  
  
"Your sister must be smart." Mickey said as they in bed again.  
  
"What one?" Ian asked.  
  
"Fiona." Mickey said. Ian smiled.  
  
"Why because she made up a language?" Ian asked playing with mickey hair like before. Mickey shook his head.  
  
"Its not made up. Its words backwards." Mickey said. Ian looked at his stunned.  
  
"Mickey you cracked. It. Oh my god you did it. For years we have been trying to fugure it out." Ian said. "How did you?"  
  
"Took a class in coading last semester for extra credit. It was easy. The words are in the same order just backwards. Im surprised that Liam can pick that up" Mickey siad.  
  
"My mans a genius" ian accidentally said out loud.  
  
"Oh so im your man now. And last night i was your boyfriend. Better decide what next? Husband" Mickey said teasing.  
  
"What? You dont want to date me?" Ian asked. Mickey bit his toung and looked up.  
  
"I do want to date you" Mickey said. Ian smiled. "Does this make us a couple then" Mickey asked ian nodded.  
  
"I think so." Ian said smiling. Mickey koalad himself onto ian and smiled.  
  
@@@  
  
When Mickey went home to get changed ready for the game he was surprised to hear his father shouting at Iggy and Mandy. They both sat head down on the couch. He shut the door slowly and listened to him shout.  
  
"Why am i bein' called by fucking cops while im on buisness? Are you too fucking stupid to keep a party under wraps. Where the fuck is that faggot" Terry shouted. Mickey just scoffed causing terry to turn.  
  
"Could have just called me. But then you would have to acknowledge me first wouldnt you" Mickey said. Terry stalked up to him. Almost funning and smacking him across the cheek.  
  
"Fuck you, where were you huh? Out with some queer." Terry said picking Mickey up and slamming him face first into the doorway. "You forget the only reason your still walking around this house is because your sister begged. Your brother begged. So next time their in trouble have the decency to help them." He said.  
  
Mickey felt blood run down his face and knew his eyebrow was burst open. "Im sorry" Mickey cried. Then he was flung like a rag doll into the botton for the stairs causing him to call out in pain die to the bruises already on his back.  
  
"Daddy stop it." Mandy said rushing to mickeys side. Mickey mummbled something as Terry huffed and plodded out the room. A grin crossing his face.  
  
@@@  
  
Ian was waiting for Mickey to come so they could go to the game together. He tried to call but their was no answer.  
  
**BbyIG: can you aske mickey to call me.**  
  
He sent to mandy.  
  
**BbyMM: hes busy**.  
  
Was all she sent back.  
  
Ian sent a text back to mickey.  
  
**Red : if u didnt want to come u just had to say.**  
  
**Geek!: sorry**.  
  
@@@  
  
Ian read the text and couldnt help but feel something was wrong. He was 2 hoirs early for his game so he drove to mickeys house. When he pulled uo he rung the door bell. No answer.  
  
He remembered the way they had snuck out last bight and went to the balcony and jumped up. He pulled himself up the pipe and into the house. The doors were akready upened so he walked down the hall and chapped Mickeys room door.  
  
"Who is it" mickey mumbled. Ian just went inside.  
  
"Mickey? S'that you?" Ian asked. He saw the lump under the covers move but stayed at the door.  
  
"Ian just leave me alone ok. Ill call you later" Mickey said. He sounded sad. Like he had been crying. Cautiously Ian walked into the room. Mickey didnt move from his position facing away from the wall.  
  
"Mickey is everything ok." Ian said walking up to the bed. He heard Mickey sniff. All he could do was stare at his boyfriend? He didnt even know what mickey was Yet.  
  
"Ian you got to go before he comes back. If he sees you he will kill you" mixkey whispered.  
  
"Who Mick? Did...did someone hurt you." Ian asked. He felt like he was going to cry again. Mickey sighed and turned around.  
  
Ian gasped. He took him Mixkeys face. It was still bloody and his cheek and eye were swollen shut. Bruises coverimg his face. His eyebrow was bloody and ian let a small sob escape his mouth.  
  
"Mickey who did this too you?" Ian asked. Mickey sighed. Ian leaned down and gently cressed mickeys non-swollen cheek.  
  
"My dad got a call to say the house was raided by a neighbour. They didnt know it was just a party. Took it out on me i guess" mickey said. He took ians hand.  
  
"You have to go before he comes back. If he sees you he will know it was you i was with. Just go to your game and ill see you at school on monday" Mickey pleaded. Ian shook his head.  
  
"No Mickey. Im not leaving you. Come with me, you can stay at my house, you cant let him do this too you." Ian said allowing one tear to drop down his cheek. Mickey looked into ians watery eyes.  
  
"I cant leave. He will just beat one of them because of me ian and i cant allow that to happen." Mickey said. He whiped a tear from Ian's face and pulled him closser for a kiss.  
  
Ian shut his eyes tight and nodded. "At least come to the game. You can watch from my car. I just. I dont want to leave you here." Ian said. Mickey shook his head again.  
  
"Just go. I promis ill be ok. He broke legs and arms before. A cheek bone isn't shit campaired to what i usually get." He said. He ran his hand thepugh ian hair and smiled. "Ian just go. Ill phone you later ok" mickey pleaded but ian wouldnt budge.  
  
"Please come with me. Just pack a bag and you can come with me..he wont touch you. Just tell my dad what happened and..." ian trailed of but mickey stopped him.  
  
"Then what? My dads in prison and we get split up and put in group homes. No way Ian. Please dont tell your dad, dont tell anyone." Mickey said practically shaking Ian.  
  
"Then come with me. Let me take care off you." Ian said. Mickey thought for a second. Why couldnt he go with ian? It wasnt like his father woukd care enough tonlook and with Ian he felt safer than he ever had in a long time. Then he nodded.  
  
"Ok. Okay I'll go just. Wait outside till i pack a bag. Ill need all my shit if im staying for a while. If thats okay." He asked sheepishly. Ian nodded and kissed his forehead and headed out.  
  
Ian waited for what felt like hours before mickey appeared at the car. "Hurry, i dont eant him to see you" mickey said sliding into the passanger seat. Ian checked the clock. He still had half an hour before the game.  
  
"I could drop you off at my house if you dont want to come with me" ian offered. Mickey shook his head.  
  
"Just take me to the game. I need a report for the paper anyway" mickey said running his hand through his hair. Ian looked at his eye and gulped down air.  
  
"Are you sure you dont want to go to a hospital. Your cheek looks bad" ian said looking at him.  
  
"Im fine just drive" mickry said. Ian turned and watched the road. Mickey saw something in ians eyes he had never seen since his mother was alive. He saw eyes that truely cared and Mickey couldnt understand it.  
  
Why? Why Ian Gallagher. One of the most popular boys in school, wanted to be with him. He just didnt know why Ian wanted to be with him. And he looked like he truely cared.  
  
Ian on the other hand had a drifting mind. What could he do to keep Mickey safe from his father? How could a man do something so crule to his son. He thought about how he could make Mickey feel better. Maybe if he tried Ian could even love Mickey. Maybe he could make Mickey feel loved.  
  
Ians phone went. It was hooked up to the blue tooth and make the whole car ring out. Also pulling both boys from their train of thought. 'Call from Gregory Harrison' the car said. Ian answered.  
  
"Gallagher where the fuck are you. Coach is flipping his lid with you. Said that me and Chris have to play" the voice rang out.  
  
"Tell coach to calm down im on my way but like fuck you you are playing Harrison. What you did to Mickey. That was crule" ian said firmly. Gregory snickered.  
  
"Suck my dick Gallagher, the kids brother sold me baby poweder instead of coke. I payed $300 for that shit." Danny chioped in.  
  
"What the fuck does thay got to do with him. You guys deserve that beanch and you know it." Ian said glansing at mickey, who was bright red.  
  
"I dont fucking care if you banged that little shit yesterday, fuck he is the biggest geek in school im sure anyone could but this is my game too and im fucking playing" Danny said through the phone.  
  
Ian just hung up. Mickey was looking out the window. "That why you with me? For an easy lay?" Mickey asked. Ian looked over.  
  
"I already told you Mick, im not looking for sex man. I like you" ian said.  
  
"Stop the car." Mickey said.  
  
"Mickey i dont think thay about you. I really do like you." Ian defended himself. Fuck Danny.  
  
"Ian i said stop the car" mickey repeated and ian sighed stopping the car.  
  
"Mickey please dont do this. Just listen to me" ian pleased. Mickey took 2 deep breaths before speaking.  
  
"If we are having a relationship, then its on my terms. Until i can trust you enough because i dont understand why you want to be with someone like me ian" mickey said.  
  
"I do want to be with you Mickey." Ian ashured.  
  
"Good, then first rule. Were exclusive no seeing other people. Second, i dont want to tell people. Not yet anyway. Not even my sister. And lastly. You stop trying save me, in school or with my dad. Ill crash at yours tonight but after that i need to go home." Mickey shot at him. Ian nodded.  
  
"If thats what you want makahilo then ill do it. I want to prove that i do like you Mickey" ian said. Mickey nodded and ian drove again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its late ... but hope you enjoy
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated

When ian woke up Monday morning he sighed and lay back down. He wasnt going to school anyway. His dad was away for his yearly meeting with all the other PCs in the USA. He would be gone for a whole week.  
  
Lucy would be sleeping most of the day since Conner had been at her parents house with Debbie and Liam staying over the nighy before. Ian went down to the kitchen after 10 minuets of trying to sleep and 10 minuets mindlessly scrolling through his texts.  
  
He wanted to text Mickey but Mandy said he wouldnt reply since he was drinking sunday night. Mickey had returned home Sunday morning and had been greated by his father giving him a second beat down before leaving to go back to where he had, had to fly back from on saterday.  
  
He had to convince Mandy that it was because they had a drunken hook up friday and he didnt want Mickey to think he was an asshole. And when she asked if he was at his house saterday he had to lie.  
  
He knew that lying to everyone about a relationship was a bad idea and if ian had a choice he would shout it from every roof top in the states. He liked being with Mickey, he didnt know why but he guessed he always felt easier with Mandy or Mickey.  
  
He wondered if Mickey would be mad if Ian went over to see him since Mandy would start getting suspicious. Even if mandy thought that his crush was only one sided.  
  
He sat on the counter top eating a banana when his auntie Carmon (who cameron was named after) came in with her daughter Becca. Becca was also 17. Her and ian werw not related. As carmon was Lucys sister but it was still weird that she hit on him all the time.  
  
"Hay darlin' wheres your mum?" She asked as she walked in.  
  
"Shes in bed. Gran and poppy took cameron and Liam last night" ian said as he pulled out more fruit and eat. His phone pinged.  
  
**Geek!: sorry about last night. Didnt see the texts.**  
  
He read out with a smile  
  
**Red: its fine x just glad your ok... can i come over later.**  
  
  
"Hay Ian. Good game on saterday" Bacca said.  
  
"Yeah we got a lucky win, if shaun hadn't been right their we would have lost" he said. Becca scoffed.  
  
Ian looked down to see a reply  
  
**Geek!: can i come to you.. mandy is having a 'friend' over... pretty sure a dont want to be home for that.**  
  
**Red: bring take away and we can chill. Lips going out anyway.**  
  
Ian put his phone away to listen to Becca  
  
"Heard you and Shaun were hooking up again" she said. Ian laughed.  
  
"Becca thats none of your business" her mum said.  
  
His phone pinged.  
  
**Geek!: Chinese or pizza :p**  
  
**Red: PIZZA WITH EXTRA SPICY PULLED PORK!!!!**  
  
He sniled as he sent it.  
  
"Aunt Carmen your red" ian laughed.  
  
"Im embarrassed that my daughter keeps asking her cousin who hes hooking up with" she said firmly snaching the grapes from his hand.  
  
"I was just saying shauns an asshole. You shouldn't lower yourself to that." Becca elaborated. Ian giggled. If only she knew.  
  
"Nah me and Shaun were dating but he was like, rude and clingy. Better off single ain't i" he tried to play out. Carmon had long left the room to find her sister.  
  
He pulled out his phone again.  
  
**Geek!: such a food whore ;)**  
  
**Red: i know but at least im not a geek like you Milkovich 8p**  
  
**Geek: waw last time i saw someone use that emoji i was still on my space**.  
  
He s.iled again shooting of a quick reply of the same emoji.  
  
"I saw you with him on friday, you were hanving with that Milkovich boy and he walked up and kissed you." She said. Ian smiled.  
  
"Nah he just hadn't gotten the point. I was too busy watching this other guy to even notice that he was still hung up in me." He said.  
  
**Geek!: im dating a food whore whos stuck in 2008**  
  
**Red: so @-'-,--**  
  
**Geek!: fucking hell a rose?**  
  
"Dont you people know how to shut the fuck up... oh hay Bec" Lip said waving to her awkwardly, he was only in a towel after a shower.  
  
"Philip your dragging water through the house" Lucy said as she came down with Carmon.  
  
"Sorry ma. I was coming down for the iron" he said. Looking through the cupboards.  
  
**Geek!: uhhh. I hate hangovers**  
  
**Red: me too babe but stfu and hurry over here...**  
  
  
"You got a date tonight?" Becca asked. Lip smiled.  
  
**Geek!: babe? That's new**  
  
**Geek!: i like it**  
  
**Geek!: keep it**  
  
"Im taken Jackey Brannon to dinner tonight." He said taking out the iron.  
  
"I thought you were dating that nice Karen girl" Lucy said.  
  
**Red: az you wish babe**  
  
**Red: i overe did it didnt i**  
  
**Geek!: you killed it like piss on fire.**  
  
Ian laughed out loud and everyone looked at him. Then realised what Becca said.  
  
"He is" Ian said eyeing him. "Your going to get caught and it will bite you in the ass." He added.  
  
"Aint you going to Mandys or something?" Lip asked. Ian shrugged.  
  
"Mandy Milkobitch?" Becca asked.  
  
"Thats not her name." Ian snapped. Becca laughed.  
  
**Geek!: on my way... extra spp? Anything else?**  
  
**Red: hate my family**  
  
"Her whole family are nut cases Ian. Why wpuld you wany to even be neer one never mind hang out with them" Becca snickered.  
  
Ian felt panic in his chest. How could becca day these things. If he defended mickey would Becca know that they arw dating. Would mickey leave him if she did.  
  
  
"You dont even know them." Ian argued.  
  
"Neither do you. You know who they are abd what they do but you dont know what they do behind the front door." Becca said. Her mum laughed.  
  
The fear stuck to him like glue. Fear. Suspicion. Defiance. More fear.  
  
"You sound like your uncle Clay" Carmon said.  
  
"Whatever you think you know. You dont so keep you fucking mouth shut" ian said storming away ignoring his mom and aunts calls for being so rude. And the fear  
  
@@@  
  
He ran out the back door and into the woods. Heaading for his shed. He coukd feel an attack creeping up on him. He tried to breath but he couldnt get the pain to stop. He kept gasping but nothing went in. We was now on his front lawn taking an anxiaty attack because of how fucking stupid his fake cousin was.  
  
He tried again but no air. No oxygen. Out of all the things he could be shit at right now it had to be breathing. He fell to his knees looking around. He tried to shout but his brain had a pulse. He knew it was all in his head.  
  
He tried to focus on one thing. He looked to wards the side of the house then back to the back door. Again he took a deep breath but he still couldn't breath. Fuck he then resorted to taking lots of small breaths. He was starting to get pins and needles in his toes and he felt trapped in his own body.  
  
He was trying to think about what had brought this on... triggers: people talking about mandy and Mickey, shouting, nervous of a lie, Becca...  
  
The lie. He was too scared he was going to get caught out in his lie for defending his friend and boyfriend. Suddenly he had a overwhelming fear of passing out. He was all alone.  
  
He tried a few more times but he was heavy and dizzy from lack of air. He felt the world around him grow dark and then nothing.  
  
  
@@@  
  
Mickey picked up ians pizza and text him for the 4th time with nada. He wondered if ian had gone for a shower before he went over but he had text for the first time 20 minuets ago.  
  
He pulled in to ian house and parked in the fribmve that was big enough for all the cop cars in the state to park on... makes sense.  
  
He could here talking around back and went to investigate. He walked around and saw a confusing situation. Ian was lying against the house struggling to breath while lip tried to cource him through it.  
  
Ian was getting no where but his mum was on the phone and debbie was panicking by her side. "Shit, he taking a panic attack?" He asked and Lip looked up.  
  
"Hes been taking one for about 30 minuets he wont come out of it." Lip said.  
  
"Let me try."mickey said. Lip.looked sceptical but moved back. Mickey nealed in front of ian.  
  
"Ian look at me ok. Look into my eyes." He tried to coax but ian was looking around like he didnt here anything.  
  
Mickey took his inhailer from his pocket. "Take a shot of this ok. Just try" mickey said holding the inhailer to ians mouth.  
  
Ian tool the shot and held it in. "Let it out and take another one ok" Mickey said. Ian nodded and did it again. "Ok keep taking those deep breaths." Mickey said. Ian did so.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Lip asked.  
  
Mickey thought about telling lies. But he couldnt lie. He never lied. "I took panic attacks a lot after my mum died, my sister did it to me after seeing some TV show and it worked. After a while i just got used to doing it." Lip nodded.  
  
"I need water" ian said. His voice was raspy and Lucy said she would go.  
  
"Is that my pizza" ian rasped again. Mickey laughed.  
  
"Yeah you idiot. Spicy pulled pork" Mick laughed out.  
  
Ian made grabby hands at it so mickey gave him it. He opened it up and smiled.  
"My hero" ian said, Lip sniggered.  
  
"Shut up you idiot" Mickey said blushing. Lucy came out with some water and ian smiled. Lucy hugged Mickey and mickey flinched at the pain in his sides. She pulled back.  
  
"Whats wrong hun" Lucy asked.  
  
"Nothing" Mickey said. Lucy looked at him.  
  
"Ma, give him a brake. He brought me pizza" ian said with a mouth full.  
  
"You should be inside lying down, not eating pizza on the floor like a rat" Lucy said. Ian huffed and mickey smiled.  
  
"You ok. You look alittle pail" Lucy said. Mickey nodded.  
  
"If fine. Just hurt my ribs alittle." Mickey said.  
  
"Want me to take a look. Im a nurse you know" mixkey shook his head.  
  
"Im fine." Mickey said. Lucy inspected him again.  
  
"Nope i want to see. Get in side" Lucy demanded. Mickey nervously looked at ian.  
  
"Mum leave it. Hes said hes fine." Ian said trying to stand up.  
  
"Oh hes fine?" Lucu said. She poked mickey in the side. He yelped out and held his side. "Go inside and let me help you" she said. Ian decided he better do it.  
  
"Just let her check you over or she'll never get off your back" ian said.  
  
@@@  
  
Once in side ian lay on the couchas mickey sat on the chair. Lucy came down with her kit and demanded that mickey take his top off.  
  
One he did Lucy gasoed in shock. Mickey had black and blue brusies all over his left side and a large yellow one over his stomach. "What happened" she simply asked.  
  
"I fell down the stairs at home. 2 flights of them will do that." Mickey did it. He lied.  
  
He hated lying but when it came to his bruises he had been lying about them for years. To doctors and social workers. School teachers didnt give many shits about him so he just ignored them.  
  
"Shit mickey you look bad" Lip said from the door. All of a sudden he felt left very exposed. He hated people seeing his injuries. He hated lying to people so his shitty fucking father got away with it.  
  
He didnt hate his father. He dispised him no thats a lie. He did hate his father. He hated his father for not being able to love him. He hated his father with every punch, kick, slap he had ever given him. He hated his father whenever he had to hide away from people so they didnt know.  
  
  
  
"Mickey, mickey" ian said pulling him ftom his loathing.  
  
"Hmm. Sorry" mickey said turning to ian.  
  
"My mum asked if you wanted to go get an x-ray" ian said sounding concerned.  
  
"I dont think they are broken but we should get you checked out. Just incase" she said sounded even more concerned.  
  
"Nah. Ill be fine honest mrs. Gallagher." Mickey said. She nodded and handed him his shirt.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Gallagher. It means aot that your lookin' out for us" Mickey said. Meaning him and she nodded.  
  
"Of course Mickey. Used to do it all the time for the boys after their football games." She said. Ian groaned.  
  
"Didnt you say you were going shopping with aunt Carmon" ian said.  
  
"Oh yeah. Im going now, if your father phones tell him about your incident please so he can get in touch with your doctor!" Lucy said walking away.  
  
@@@  
  
After everyone left mickey and ian ended up just hanging out on the couch watching shitty Van Damm movies all day. It was starting to get late and mickey yawned.  
  
"Tired?" Ian asked. Mickey nodded. Ian had sleept alot today due to his 'incident' as lucy would call it. He nodded, he was really tired.  
  
"Think im going to head home, Mandy said shes making some iatalian thing for dinner." Mickey said sitting up.  
  
"Stay" ian simply said pulling him back down. He loved it when ian cuddled him. He groaned.  
  
"I cant i got homework due tomorrow and Iggy said he needed help with some collage thing" Mickey said smelling Ian.  
  
"You sure? You could come back" ian said kissing the top of his head. He nodded again.  
  
"Yeah i have to go" mickey said shifting around to kiss him. "Ill text you later." Mickey smiled. He got up and ian did too talking him to the door.  
  
"See you in achool tomorrow?" Ian said. Mickey hummed ias oan leaned down and kissed him. It was a long passionate goodbye kiss.  
  
Mickey headed out the door and to his car. Ian stood at the door and waved him off before going back into the house. Mickey felt sadness as he drove away. He had been dating ian for 4 days and already knew he was falling for him.  
  
That scared Mickey, it scared him because he deep down was doubting tbat Ian was into him for him. He couldnt help think it was something to do with pity or for a joke or something.  
  
He wondered if ian was actually into him. How coukd somwone so popular or liked as ian would be into the geeky school kid that got beat on all the time.  
  
Was it pity?  
  
Was it actally the way Ian said it was?.  
  
He didnt know. And that scared him to oblivion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late but ive been so busy with family things... hope you enjoy this my lovelys

Mickey walked into school with his sister, its been 2 weeks since he last got beat up, 2 weeks since he and Ian started dating.   
  
He and Ian have been spending a lot of time together. Just getting to know each other. He knows that Ian cares for him but doubt shadows their secret relationship. Mickey knows he is the one who holds the strings but he also knows Ian would love to tell people as he has told him every time they have to hide together.   
  
He walks in and goes to his locker witch is conveniently located next to Mandy's. He gets to putting his books in when he feels someone behind him. He thinks it's Ian, smiles and turns. However it's not his hunkey boyfriend.   
  
It's Shaun Ian's, something. Mickey didn't get the details but he's surprised when Shaun grabbed him by his shirt the throws him against the locker. "Hay Milkovich, how's it going" he said.   
  
Mickey squirmed only to be thrown back against the lockers causing people to stop in the halls. "Wh...what do you want man" Mickey asked.   
  
"I want you to stay away from my boyfriend. I dont know WHAT the fuck you think your playing at but he's so out of your leuege" Shaun spits at him. Mickey takes a breath then decided today, he's going to be brave.   
  
"Last time I checked you were just the booty call, get off me now" Mickey said. Convincingly enough that Shaun does let him go. "I'm not with him. We're just friend" he adds.   
  
Shaun looks at him and shakes his head. "Your dirt Mick. What does he even see in you" he said and pushed Mickey back to lockers.   
  
"Hes playing an angle and you know it little Mickey Mick. I know him. He can't commit to a relationship, so best back out now before he brakes your little heart." Shaun said before punching Mick and storming off.   
  
Mickey slammed his locker door shut and stormed away. "Mickey wait, is he telling the truth? You dating Ian?" Mandy shouted. Mickey kept walking away.   
  
Ian broke his rules. He told someone because there's no way in hell that someone just knew. How could he not just be simple and go with it.   
  
"Mickey whats up" Ian said as he stopped at Ian's locker. He could tell Ian was trying not to smile or give him away. The audacity of this guy.   
  
Mickey signalled for ian to follow and he stormed to the toilets. He pushed the door open. "Everyone get out" he shouted. People clearly got scared and scrambled and for a second he felt power.   
  
"Mickey whats wrong" Ian asked he went to put a hand on his shoulder but mickey pushed it away.   
  
"You told the football team about us didnt you" Mickey accuses. Ian's face went red.   
  
"I didn't tell them I sware. I missed practice and Lip told 'em I was with you and they guessed." Ian said. He stepped forward.   
  
"I asked you to do 3 things. How can I trust you if you cant even do 3 things?" Mickey said allowing Ian to take his hand.   
  
"I didn't know that they had figured it out until training yesterday. I was going to tell you but what do you expect Mickey" Ian said, he rubbed his thumb on Mickey hand and looked down.   
  
"Ian I don't want people to know. The more that know, the more chance there is that my dad finds out" Mickey said sympathetically. Ian sighed  
  
"Mickey my dad is the police comittioner. You think your dad could touch me." Ian said kissing mickeys hand.   
  
"Ian i dont mean to sound like an asshole. And yeah i want to protect you from him. But if he will kill me if he thinks I'm in a relationship. And your dad being the police coms son makes it worse for me" Mickey said. Ian nodded.   
  
"You think I'd let your dad lay a finger on you. Mickey I would make sure that fucker never saw light again if he bruised you up like he did last time." Ian said. Mickey pulled his hand away.   
  
"Ian i can't do this, I really like you. I do but relationships aren't safe for me. Im sorry" Mickey whispered as he went to walk around Ian, he was stopped by a hand on his arm.   
  
"Mickey don't to this. You dont get to do this, just sweep me off my feet and make me do shit I've never done and make me fall for you just for you to walk the fuck away." Ian insisted. Mickey frowned.   
  
"You can't tell me what to do. Now let me walk away Ian because I won't be able to do this. I'll just hurt you and i dont want to hurt you because I'm falling too, but you don't know my father." Mickey said, he could feel his eyes burning but willed himself not to cry. "He'd kill me ian and then hurt you" Mick whispered.   
  
"I dont care. Don't give this up for him. It's 10 people Mickey, i told them they didn't even know you. They won't say shit just don't go" Ian said. Mickey looked at Ian.   
  
He had never meet someone who made him feel like he was worth something. He had his sister and brothers but Ian gave him a thrill. Something he hasn't had in years. Something he hadnt felt for so long. He wanted Ian to be his but he thought for a second. Back to the mast time and decided no.   
  
"Ian i can't, stay away from me, delete my number and please don't come round from now on." He pulled his hand away and headed out the door. He pushed by Mandy who was calling his name. He pushed his glasses up and practically ran from the school.   
  
What did he just do? He had to protect ian. He had to make sure Ian was not another victim to his fathers crimes. He didnt want his father to do to ian what he had been doing to Mickey for years but most of all Mickey remembers one night in particular and shivered. He got in his car and whiped the tears away and drove home.  
  
@@@  
  
Mandy was in the bathroom before Ian even had a chance to breath. Not thatbhe was doing much of it. "Ian what was that?" Mandy asked but ian was zoning out.   
  
Mickey left him. Told him he wanted nothing to do with him and told him to delete his number. He felt his hand squeeze a d he looked up. He had a tear run from his eyes and Mandy pulled him in tight.   
  
"He didnt mean it Ian. He's just scared." Mandy said holding him. He let out a quiet soft sob.   
  
"I just got dumped" Ian whispered and Mandy shook her head.   
  
"Im so sorry Ian. I know you liked him" she said. Ian sighed.   
  
"I thought we were ok. He was doing great. I was... I was falling for him Mandy. He just told me that he was too scared and left" Ian said. He wanted nothing more than to run after Mickey but decided Mandy was better.   
  
"He has been through so much that he can't commit to this Ian. I know your hurting but he will figure out hes wrong pretty soon." Mandy told him. Ian nodded.   
  
"I just don't want to be one of those guys who stalk their ex but Mandy hes so diffrent and i dont know why he draws me in" Ian said leaning against the sink now.   
  
Mandy looked at his face and smiled at him. "I promise you. I'll talk to him and tell him to stop being a fucking pussy." She said. Ian laughed.   
  
"I love you Mandy" Ian said hugging her again. She Just squeezed him back in acceptance.  
  
@@@  
  
Mickey lay in bed curled up. He couldn't stop the tears escape his eyes. He wanted the memories to stop. The memories of a long time ago when he thought he was free.   
  
Oh how he was wrong. He would never be free in this home, with his father ruling the roost. Mickey wiped the tears when he heard his door open. He sniffed knowing it would be either Mandy or Iggy.   
  
"Mickey are you ok?" Mandy asked. Mickey stayed silent but the sobs escaped his mouth involuntary.   
  
"Oh, Mickey." His twin said running to him and hugging him tight.   
  
"I fucked up Mandy" Mickey cried. "I let him in and now I've pushed him too far away" Mickey said hugging her back. She pulled away and put her hand on mickeys cheek wiping the tear.  
  
"He doesnt blame you Mikah" Mandy said. Calling him his pet name so he knows she isn't angry.   
  
"Mandy why does he hate me, why can't he just be a fucking father" Mickey asked. Mandy sobbed now too.  
  
"Hay we got on more year of this shit then were free." She said.   
  
"I just don't want Ian to get hurt. Mandy I cant have another one on my conscience" he whispered.   
  
"Hay, don't do that to yourself bro. Danny wasnt your fault" she sured him.   
  
"It was. I was careless and I can't make that mistake with Ian, I just can't do that to him" Mickey said. Mandy held him and lay down.   
  
"Mum wouldn't have let this happen if she were here" he added. Mandy agreed.   
  
"I know Mikah. You just got to stay strong and figure out what to do. He thinks he loves you, don't let him get away" Mandy said running a hand up and down his arm.   
  
"Its been 2 weeks Mandy, he can't love me. He hardly even knows me" Mickey said. "I got to stand my ground at this, he can't get hurt." Mickey insisted. Mandy nodded.   
  
"But he does know who you are Mikah, you were his friend before you were with him. He knows the family and he what dads all about so just fuck Terry and be fucking happy" Mandy said.   
  
"Do you think he would understand?" Mickey asked. Mandy smiled and nodded.   
  
"Just tell him about Danny. Tell him about what your feeling. He likes all that sappy shit" Mandy said. Then punched her brother softly in the arm.   
  
"I know you will make the right choice. You are so strong and i wouldn't be here for you if you if I didn't believe in you." Mickey smiled as his sister.   
  
"I love you Mandy" Mickey said hugging his twin sister. They lay there for a while just listni g to the sound of breaths. Mickey smiled.   
  
"Go get your duvet and we can chill. I have some of Iggy's good weed. I'll put on the freash price" Mickey offered and Mandy was out the door in seconds. Mickey smiled for a second.   
  
Subconsciously he thought about Ian and wondered what he was up too. He wondered if ian would have anyone to talk to about this but then remembered that Ian couldn't tell anyone about their relationship due to Mickeys demands. He felt bad.  
  
Ian was a nice guy and mickey had known him (although not closely like Mandy) for years. He always admired Ian's ability to not give a shit about anything peiple had to say about him. He was out and proud and although Mickey was too, very little people knew about Mickey being gay although he doesn't hide it if people had to ask.   
  
Ever since the day his father beat up his, at the time, boyfriend Mickey has been truthful of who he was. His father saw them kissing on the patio through cameras that mickey didnt know his father had installed. His father beat Danny so bad he was left in hospital and mickey only saw him a fee times after that before Danny decided it was best they brake things off.   
  
Mickey was only 15 at the time and he was heartbroken. His father, after that decided to cancel Mickeys trust fund, he took away his car, moved him to the furthest away room in the house, he made sure Mickey knew he only lived in that house because he said so. He was never the same to Mickey after that.   
  
He decided to bite the bullet after that and mail Ian. His father would not be the boss of him, he would not let his father brake his relationships off every time. He is a Milkovich and fear is not an option.   
  
**Geek!: im sorry. I was an asshole**  
  
**Red: its ok. I should have told you**  
  
**Geek!: we need to talk... I should tell you whats going on.**  
  
**Red: i know but don't worry about it. I dont want to force you into a relationship Mick. I care about you. If this isn't what you want then tell me.**  
  
Mickeys heart raced reading this. Ian did care about him and he wasn't even lying about how he felt.   
  
**Geek!: thank you but I do want this... i just have to get used to it, i care about you too.**  
  
**Geek!: just give me a chance too figure out my plan**  
  
**Red: plan?**  
  
**Red: should I be worried about that.**   
  
Mickey smiled, what a protective idiot. One he was slowly falling in love with no matter how much he wanted to deny it.  
  
**Geek!: I'll tell you when I see you and if it goes the way I'm thinking then you should be exited.**  
  
**Red: i trust you.**  
  
**Red: be careful <3**   
  
Fuck sake this guy was on the fast track to being the first person to ever make Mickey love him. It scared the shit out of Mickey but made him happy as well because he really did like Ian.   
  
**Geek!: again with the emojis?**  
  
**Red: yeah :p**  
  
Mickey had to admit. That was cute.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Ian lay in bed smiling at mickeys texts. He knows that mickeys scared and he knows that things are hard for him but he's nervous about what he had to talk about. He knows mickeys scared. Hell he is too.  
  
He would never ask Mickey to change for him and if secrecy is what Mickey wants thats what he will get but right now he has to get ready.  
  
**Geek!: meet me at the Alibi in South Side @ 9**  
  
**Red: why south side?**  
  
**Geek!: got a plan... Just do it**  
  
**Red: anything u say babe <3 **  
  
**Geek!: asshole!!!**  
  
**Red: WHAT?**  
  
**Geek!: ^babe^**  
  
**Red: just get ready see u soon**  
  
Ian bounced out of bed walking into the living room and sitting on the sofa next to Lip and Carl to put his trainers on.  
  
"Mickey?" Carl asked. Ian smiled and nodded.  
  
"Where are you going?" His father's voice boomed behind him. He jumped slightly and then turned around to face him.  
  
"Just to Mickeys" Ian simply replied tucking in his laces.  
  
"Its almost 8 and a school night" his dad replied with his eyebrows raised in question. Ian sighed and stood up.  
  
"Like you care anyway. If it wasn't a Milkovich would you be so concerned about it." Ian said. His dad looked at him with angry eyes.  
  
"I dont like the way your talking to me Ian. I'm your father and I'm concerned about you." He said sternly.  
  
"Yeah right. Before you found out that i was hanging wrong with Mickey you would let me out all night. You didn't give two shits." Ian scoffed half shouting half whispering not wanting to wake up his brother.  
  
"I care about you more than anything in this world Ian. You are my son. Just like I care for all of my kids" Clayton protested.  
  
"Care about all your kids but the ones that aren't even yours are the ones you care about most right." Ian said.  
  
"You say your my father but you have been more interested in Lip applying for the academy than me right Dad. How many of my football games have you made this season?" He waited for his father to talk and then shook his head.  
  
"Four, four games this season, you say you care but I bet you don't even know that I got 3 As in my last 3 chemistry tests. Or that I have won every game this sea..." Ian was cut off.  
  
"Thats it. I'm sick of your attatude. You will treat me with respect son!" His father shouted.  
  
" IS THAT AN ORDER SIR" Ian shouted back. His father hated it when he used his job against him but it's the only way that he gets his dad off his back.  
  
He stood in silence waiting for his father to reply but he got nothing. He scoffed grabbing the keys of the hook labelled #5 on the hanger. He stormed to the garage and opened the door. He opened the car and got in.  
  
@@@  
  
Mickey looked the Chicago night sky. It was warm but the wind blew cold around his face. It was almost dark and the sky was dancing with the shades ranging from pink to dark blue. The moon shining and stars scattered along the darkness.  
  
He loved the way that the sky looked at this time of night. As he walked closer to the El. His cheeks were rosey. He always wondered what life would be like if he still lived in South side.  
  
Maybe his mother would still be around. Maybe he would have been apart of the family business. Maybe he wouldn't be out to his family. Life might have been better this way in most aspects but he wished he never came out the fucking closet ( or to his dad at least.)  
  
He knew he was signing away his trust fund, his cars, his tuition fees for collage, his home once he graduated. Maybe even his fathers love but somehow he didn't care.  
  
He had a plan!  
  
@@@  
  
Ian pulled up to the side of the road when he saw Mickey walking off the El in South Side. He rolled his window down and smiled.  
  
"Need a ride stranger" he asked. Mickey looked up from his phone and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Ian. Look at this thing. It's... It's beautiful." Mickey choked.  
  
"Should think so. My dad spend forever on it." Ian said. "Gonna kill.me when he finds out I took it" Ian said smiling.  
  
"How much?" Mickey asked. Ian shugged.  
  
"$350,000 on the car another $50,000 to modify it." Ian said as Mickey dragged himself into the car.  
  
"I cant believe you drove 2010 Lamborghini Murcielago to south side." Mickey said.  
  
"I cant get out the car by the way. The wheels alone cost my dad 500 dollars" Ian said. Mickey nodded.  
  
"Then you drive ill talk" he said. Ian nodded and did as he was told.  
  
"Ok so basically i figured out a way too get out of my dad's house and still get my trust fund" Mickey said. "See it was my mom that won the lottery and my dad inherited her money after she died. That means that my mum left us the money in a trust fund not Terry." Mickey said.  
  
He looked at ian who was nodding but still driving.  
  
"Well i was reading up on it and if I can prove my father is refusing me my trust fund because I'm gay I get everything but to do that I have to emancipate myself. I cant prove he won't give me it because of my sexuality, but if I can prove my mother agreed with me having that money and emancipate myself then he has to give me it." Mickey said.  
  
Ian was processing what his boyfriend was saying. He nodded and smiled. "It just means that then I'll have to find a place where he won't find me for a few days till my lawyer sends the letters to him." Mickey said. Ian nodded.  
  
"You can stay with me for a few days. I have a place you can slum it if you got any south side left in you" Ian teased.  
  
"And what would that be then dick?" Mickey teased.  
  
"My dad has this piece of land for me that i use for like, chilling. Like a safe place where I can be alone. Not even Lip or Mandy know about it" Ian said. He stopped at a stop light and raced his engine.  
  
"I dont want to invade your safe place Ian, i can just stay at Tonys place since he's in Cuba for a few weeks" Mickey said.  
  
"Nah it's fine, it would be cool to have someone around anyway." Ian said. Mixkey nodded and leaned over kissing ians cheek.  
  
"Thank you" Mickey said.  
  
They drove around for a while just hanging out untill it was around 10. Ian dropped Mickey off for clothes and stuff and then drove to Ian's.  
  
@@@  
  
**Princess E: is dad home?**  
  
**Bastard: yeah dumb ass... He is flipping a lid**  
  
**Bastard: you stole his baby**  
  
**Bastard: he is convinced you crashed it.**  
  
**Princess E: tell him i won't be home tonight but I all ready left the car in the garage.**  
  
**Princess E: tell him I'm In paradise and she needs gas**  
  
**Bastard: holy shit Ian he just screamed, like proper screamed.**  
  
**Princess E: fuck the prick**  
  
Ian put his phone down and looked at mickey who was asleep next to him. Not minuets later his phone buzzed again.  
  
**BbyMM: are you 2 Ok?**  
  
**BbyIG: Yeah. He's sleeping**  
  
**BbyIG: im going to crash soon too**  
  
**BbyMM: tell him tomorrow I'll take his school shit in so he doesn't need to come home.**  
  
**BbyIG: sure thing my love <3 **  
  
**BbyMM: your such a queer :{**  
  
He smiled and put his phone down curling into the small double bed he had. His legs dangled of the end and it was a small double bed. Not like his queen size in his room.  
  
  
He looked down and smiled at Mickey. He knew that he had become close with Mickey, maybe in time Ian would find it in his heart to love him. But ian had his own shit to deal with lately.  
  
Over the past few weeks Ian and his father have become more and more distant. He told his father that yes he was dating Mickey and that put another strain on their bond but Ian couldn't let his father rule his life.  
  
Ian moved in with Clayton when he was 6. He moved in after Clayton was blackmailed into paying child support for Ian, Carl and Debbie who was only 2 at the time after he had had several affairs with Monica. Clayton took Ian in and that was when he and Clayton got really close.  
  
Only a year later Ian was informed that his Mother had died and that hisnsiblings were coming to stay. That's when Clayton was asked to become the commotioner of police in the Chicago area.  
  
Clayton was a political man but was level headed enough yo make conscience desitions in order to police the city. To bad he couldn't make those decisions for Ian and his siblings.  
  
"I can here you thinking from here" Mickey mumbled. Ian snapped out of it.  
  
"You were the one that feel asleep. I was just chilling." Ian said with his hands raised.  
  
"I cant believe you have your own man cave in the middle of the woods" Mickey laughed but his voice is still thick with sleep.  
  
"Its a bat layer not a man cave" Ian corrected before leaning down and kissing mickeys neck.  
  
"Hmm feels good" Mickey said before leaning onto Ian's touch. Ian wrapped a hand around mickeys waist and pulled him in towards his chest so they were closer.  
  
Ian continued to kiss Mickey, sucking dark purple marks into his neck and collarbone. "Fuck your skins so soft baby" Ian said, Mickey sighed and turned around so they were face to face. Ian stopped and pulled back to face Mickey.  
  
His eyes were filled with want and god Mickey wanted it but he couldn't. He had the truth to tell and Ian needed to know why he couldn't do the whole sex thing yet. It broke his heart he couldn't be intimate with him.  
  
"Hay, talk to me...please" Ian said kissing mickeys lips lightly.  
  
"I can't" Mickey said. Ian nodded.  
  
"Its ok. I told you I'm not with you for that." He said running the back of his hand over Mickeys cheek.  
  
"I need to talk to you about it all. Why I'm not ready." Mickeys said his face was sad and Ian nodded.  
  
"If thats what you want Mikahilo then tell me" Ian agreed.  
  
"I... I'm still a virgin ok. I've never done the sex thing yet but I used to date this guy. His name was Danny but we were only 15. I told him I had..." He stopped and looked into the red heads eyes. Ian nodded for him to continue.  
  
"I told him I had to keep it a secret like I did with you. We were out back and he kissed me. I didn't stop.him and my dad cought us." Mickey said. Ian just listened to him.  
  
"He beat me and sent me to my room. He locked me in and I had to listen to him beat the shit out of him all night. Telling him how fags are wrong and his a filthy AIDS monkey." Mickey said letting one tear drop. Ian wiped it away.  
  
"He put him in the hospital. I went to visit him to make sure he was ok. It wasn't like I wasn't in love with him because I was Ian. I loved him and he just said to me that he can't be with someone who's dads a fagbasher." Mickey said.  
  
"Do you still love him?" Ian asked. Mickey shook his head.  
  
"He tossed me away like Shit. I could never love someone like that." Mickey replied.  
  
Ian cressed his cheek and smiled. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?"  
  
Mickey smiled and nodded. "I just don't want you to leave right now" he said. Ian blinked slowly.  
  
"Nothing you say will make me leave you Mick. I want you" Ian said. Mickey nodded.  
  
"Go to sleep. We got school tomorrow" Mickey said and Ian smiled and pulled him into his chest.  
  
"Night babe" Ian whispered planting a small kiss onto mickeys forehead.  
  
"Night baby" Mickey teased. Ian chuckled and held Mickey tighter.  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

It's been one month since Mickey told Ian his plan to get rid of his dad from his life. A week after Ian was told Terry got the letter. Mandy said he didn't have a clue what he was signing but sent it back right away. "Finally a way to get that poll smoking fag out my house" was all he said.   
  
A week after that Mickey was made to have a meeting with his father in a lawyers office. When Terry found out he would have to give Mickey his trust fund he went ballistic. After a 6 hour meeting Terry agreed that he would give Mickey his trust fund and access at anything in the house that he may need.   
  
Mickey took his Porsche, his laptop and all his clothes. He also took his safe in his room and all of his electronics. He was awarded 3.5 million In his trust fund bit would only be allowed half a million untill his 18th birthday.   
  
His mum always made sure he had more to secure his future had his father ever found out and non of his siblings cared very much because apart from Toni no one cared who he thought was attractive.   
  
Maybe if tony didn't have to spend those extra years in the dark like his father he would have been more of a brother but him and Mickey were never close so he didn't bother to learn about Mickeys life.   
  
At least summer was just around the corner and him and Ian were planning on going away with Mandy and Lip to Europe. Clayton has a home in Barcelona and said that the boys could go but they don't know the Milkoviches are going.   
  
Mickey is living in Ian's 'Bat cave' at the moment and Ian has the place kitted out for him. It's got a bigger bed now and a heater that get pretty warm. Ian knows how mickey gets cold at night. Ian had been making the excuse that he was staying at Mandy's alot since her dad is traveling and also that he's staying over with team mates so he can spend most nights with Mickey.   
  
His father has no idea that Ian has Mickey living in his cave. People at school know that Ian and Mickey are dating and Iggy has made a point to turn up to school more so he can see Mick more. Ian has noticed that Mickey has been getting high alot and he's worried about it.   
  
**BbyMM: Dads on a rant again :(**  
  
**BbyIG: you ok?**  
  
**BbyMM: don't know... locked myself in my room :'(**  
  
**BbyIG: you can come stay but told my dad in was at yours :{**  
  
"Who you texting man" Mickey mumbled. Ian smiled.   
  
"Mandy, said your dads at it again" Ian said. He could feel that Mickey was frowning against his back. "I told her to come here and I'll go home" Ian said quickly.   
  
"Is she coming?" Mickey said sadly.   
  
"Hasn't text back" he whispered.   
  
Mickey wrapped a hand around Ian's middle taking his hand and fileing his fingers him Ian's. Ian dragged his hands up and kissed his hand.   
  
"I hate not being able to know if she's ok Ian. I just wish I had thought more about Mandy. She's all along over there" he sighed. Ian shuffled around to face his boyfriend. He cressed his cheek.   
  
"He was beating you too much Mickey. If you had stayed any longer he would have killed you. And I like you too much to lose you" Ian said Mickey smiled and kissed Ian's lips. Ian pulled him in and kissed him back.   
  
It was soft and sweet like most of their kisses. It was nice. Mickey opened his mouth and let ian dominate his mouth. Tasting the mint that always lingered in Ian's toung. They still hadnt had sex but managed a few hand jobs, blow jobs and ian even started sexting him when he was at home.   
  
They didnt need to go passed that yet, they were taking it slow. Mickey just wished Ian new he would like to top the first time they did it so he knew Ian was in this 100% even though he knows that already.  
  
If Mickey knew anything it was that he was 110% in love with Ian Gallagher. They haddent said it yet but Mickey knows they are truely and madly in love. Just the way Ian looks at him makes him siver in side.   
  
Mickey was pulled from his thought by a hand snaking around his cock. He moaned out and Ian moaned in return. Mickey mimicked his movements and put his hand around Ian. He involuntary rutted into Ian's hand.   
  
Ian slowly jerked Mickey, running a thumb over his slit and then down taking pre come with him making it easier to move. Moans filled the small shed and Mickey just kept pulling Ian like he was milking a cow. Twisting his hand and sliding it up.   
  
"Ian... close" Mickey mumbled as Ian moaned in agreement. Disconnecting their lips and moving to suck a hickey on to Mickeys soft skin.   
  
"Mick... gonna come" Ian sighed before shooting all over Mickeys hand. Mickey followed right after. They both basked in the after glow.   
  
"Shit. I ain't got clean clothes no more" Mickey laughed. Ian giggled and got up taking his bottoms off and wiping himself and Mickey down.   
  
"I'll wash some stuff tomorrow if you want. " Ian said. Lying down naked on the bed. Mickey followed suit and stripped down too.   
  
"Thanks" Mickey said kissing Ian. Ian smiled.   
  
"No problem babe" Ian said. He felt his phone vibrate but left it. He could read it in the morning.   
  
@@@  
  
Ian woke up cold. Like seriously cold. He looked around the hut to find it empty. The blanket was gone and the door was wide open. Ian shot up looking for Mickey. It was still dark out side.  
  
He thought maybe Mickey was doing to toilet but after a few minuets Ian got so worried. He grabbed his phone and rang Mickey. His phone buzzed beside him and he hung up. A Text. He got a text before he went to bed.   
  
**BbyMM: Ian he smashed up the house**  
  
**#missed call from BbyMM#**  
  
Ian shot up looking around for clothes.   
  
**BbyMM: can you come get me**  
  
**#missed call from BbyMM#**   
  
Ian got dressed and called Mandy. It rung out and he called again. This time she picked up.  
  
"Mandy, Mandy is Mickey with you" he asked.   
  
_"Ian it is Mickey. I'm... I'm at the hospital."_ He said crying.   
  
"Mickey what happened... why didn't you wake me baby" Ian said. Mickey sobbed on the other end of the phone.   
  
" _Terry beat the shot out of Mands Ian. She's all bruises and cut... I told her... i told her to stay in her room till I got there but he must have kicked the door in..."_ Mickey sobbed.   
  
"Is...is she ok" Ian said fearing the worst.   
  
" _She's sleeping right now. Pretty beat up and I just... I panicked when she called I just ran out. I'm sorry I didn't wake you"_ he said sniffling.   
  
"Im on my way. Where's your dad now Mick" Ian asked. Mickey sniffles some more.   
  
" _Mandy said he left the house, something about a plane to Morocco. I don't know what to do"_ Mickey half laughed half cried.   
  
"Im bringing my dad. No way he is getting away with this Mick" Ian said.   
  
" _Im sorry about this ia.._." Mickey started but Ian cut him off.   
  
"No Mick you don't get to be sorry. This isn't your fault. I'll be there in 20 minuets just hang tight" Ian said. Dunno g to the house.   
  
@@@  
  
"Dad, dad wake up" Ian said shaking his dad whom was asleep in bed.   
  
He stirred awake and jerked slightly. When he saw ian looming over him.   
  
"Ian what are you doing home." He whispered. Trying not to wake Lucy.   
  
"I need your help please" Ian said. His dad nodded and got up.  
  
"Wait down stairs. I'll be there in a second." His dad said. Ian could here the panic in his voice.   
  
He waited for his dad to come down. He was pacing the room and trying to hold in tears. Lip woke up and came down.   
  
"What wrong with you Ian?" He asked.   
  
"Terry beat up Mandy. She's in the hospital. " Ian said. Lip cursed.   
  
"What you going to do." Lip asked.  
  
"Going to take dad down there. Get Mandy to make a statement. That asshole shouldn't be walking the streets Lip. First Mickey and now Mandy and I just.. I don't know what to do and I feel so useless..." Ian said slowly going off the rails.   
  
He was feeling a panic attack creep up but Lip walked up to him and hugged his brother. Ian immediately started to deflate. All his worry flying out the window.  
  
"Sit down ok. Just take a breath." Ian does as his brother said and sat down. His chest was raising and falling quickly and Lip was concerned.   
  
"I just I don't know how to help him lip... what do I do?" Ian asked running a hand over his face.   
  
"You be there for him. And you love him. And you be their for Mandy and you love her. This life, it was handed to us Ian. We got to take it and run, but Mandy and Mickey. They had to work hard to survive even after money so just. Just care for them and show them your there ok." Lip said. Ian nodded.   
  
"I do love them both of them. Lip I never thought i would fall in love with someone like Mickey but somehow. I just did, I didn't even know what love was before I meet Mickey and it confused the fuck out of me because I've been around Mickey for years. I never thought life could be better than what it was but how do protect the two people outside my family without pushing them? I'm scared Lip. I don't want to lose them" Ian said letting the tears roll down his face.   
  
Clayton stood at the top of the stairs listening to Ian talk about how much he loved this boy and his heart broke. It broke because he never thought he would ever here his son cry over a Milkovich. His son needed his help and he has to be there for him.   
  
"Just be yourself, care for them. Yeah... tell Mickey how you feel." Lip suggested.   
  
"It all just happened so quick. I've been dating him for less than 2 months and I have fallen so hard it's crazy. Like i get all tingly when he smiled and I get angry when he's sad. I love the way he talks about shit like maths and he gets all geeky and I love how he can stand up for himself but doesnt. He told me somethi g and I sware it's when I realised I was in love. He said that the reason he takes those beatings is because he knows what Its like to be ripped off and he knows how shit it is to get beat on so why should he hit back just so they feel the same shit he does?" Ian just kept talking about how much he loved Mickey.   
  
"Do you know how brave you have to be to take a beating from your father one day go to school and get beat on the next? Lip if I sware anything to you it will be that I make sure no one ever takes advantage of Mickey. He just doesn't deserve that. Fuck I need to shut up." Ian said smiling.   
  
Lip smiled. His little brother was in love. He could see it in his eyes whenever he spoke about Mickey his eyes sparkled and he got all giggly and Ian smiled all the time. He also noticed how Ian hasn't taken an attack since that day Mickey came over weeks ago. Ian never went more than 2 weeks without an attack.   
  
"Son. What's going on?" Clayton asked braking the silence.   
  
"Dad, Mandy is in trouble and she needs our help." Ian said whiping tears away.   
  
@@@  
  
Ian arrived at the hospital to find Mickey and Iggy curled up together. Ian smiled and walked up to them. He nudged Iggy who woke up softly. He opened his eyes and sat up.   
  
"Hay Gallagher. What you... holy shit Commotioner what brings you here" Iggy said. Ian sighed. Grate Iggy, now my dad is sure your a criminal. Ian thought.   
  
"I'm not sure why I'm here Ignatius. Nice to see you out of a juvie cell though." Clayton teased.   
  
"What's the news on Mands she ok?" Ian asked.   
  
"Few broken bones, pretty bruised up. Doctors wanted to do some tests on her stomach but she wouldn't let them" Iggy said moving mickeys head off his shoulder so he could lean falward.   
  
"Look Commotioner, thanks for coming round and all but the cops already been around she won't tell them what happened." Iggy said.   
  
"How long has he been asleep?" Ian asked. Iggy checked his phone.   
  
"Half an hour at most. I told him to go home but he wouldn't go. Kept saying he felt guilty and shit" he said running a hand down his face.   
  
"Look why don't you three boys hang out here and I'll go speak to Amanda on my own. Maybe she will talk to a familiar face." Clayton offered. Ian nodded.   
  
He sat down next to Mickey and ran his hand through his hair. "So you guys getting serious then?" Iggy asked. Ian shrugged.   
  
"I think we've got a good thing going, you know it's like we know our limits so why push it?" Ian said looking at Mickey.   
  
"He loves you you know" Iggy blurted out. Startling Ian.   
  
"I know." Was all Ian replied.  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a few Minuets waiting on something to come but. Eventually Iggy spoke again.   
  
"So I heard you guys are going on holiday this summer. Sounds good. Get them away for a few weeks and let them fucking live alittle" Iggy said smiling at the thought.   
  
"Yeah man. Holiday home in Barcelona, you should come man it's so cool. Right next to the beach festival, I just want to do something nice for him." He said still running a hand through his boyfriends hair.   
  
"Im happy for him you know. You two got such big hearts and you deserve each other man. You guys are gonna last a life time" Iggy said watching how delicate Ian was being with Mickey.   
  
Mickey groaned "don't listen to him he's high" Mickey said. Ian and Iggy both Laughed.   
  
"You ok Mikah?" Iggy asked. Mickey raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Mikah? That's a new one" Ian said, Mickey sighed.   
  
"My mum used to call me it years ago when I was a kid" Mickey mumbled. Slowly he sat up.   
  
"My dad's in with Mandy now, are you feeling ok?" Ian asked. Mickey sighed. Honestly. He didnt know how he felt.   
  
"Its not me you should be worried about" Mickey said yawning. Ian sighed and rubbed a hand over Micks thigh.   
  
"I should be worried about you since you haven't slept in almost 24 hours. It's ok to kneed help mick" Ian said and then planted a kiss on Mickeys temple.   
  
"Thanks." Was all Mickey said.   
  
"Im going to go and get us some coffee. Is you want coffee?" Iggy said. Ian shook his head.   
  
Once Iggy was face enough away Mickey grabbed Ian and hugged him tight. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and kissed his hair. Ian had never expected Mickey to start practically sobbing in his arms.   
  
"I feel like this is all my fault Ian. She's my sister I should have taken better care of her." Mickey said the vibrations of his crys shaking through Ian's skin. Ian just shushed him.   
  
"Its ok babe. None of this is your fault ok. Well figure this out but you can't keep blaming yourself Mickey." Ian said. Mickey nodded into Ian's neck.   
  
@@@  
  
Mean while in Mandy's room Clayton was talking to Mandy.   
  
  
"How are you Amanda?" He asked. Mandy gave him a week smile.   
  
"Im good Sir. All things considering" she rasped out. Her voice was rough but Clayton just nodded.   
  
"Iggy said you didn't give a statement, want to talk to me about that?" He asked Mandy averted her eyes.   
  
"It was dark I couldn't tell who done it." She said. Clayton took a breath. He looked at her with a sad smile.   
  
"Nice story now the truth Amanda. You cant let him get away with this again. We've been through this before." Clayton said. Mandy only scoffed.   
  
"I know Sir but with all due respect you ain't my keeper and if I was worried about this I'd tell you what happened but like I said it was dark a didnt see." Mandy said. Clayton sat beside her.   
  
"Mandy you and Ian have been best friends since you were little so please, tell me what happened." He prompted but she just stared out the window.   
  
"I cant lose my dad too commotioner. I already lost Mickey." Mandy said. Clayton raised a brow.   
  
"What do you mean by that" he asked.   
  
"Ever since he emancipated himself he has never been around. He just spends all day and night at your house and..." Mandy tried to speak.   
  
"I dont know what your talking about Mandy. Ian has been staying at your house for most of this whole month." Clayton said.   
  
"Sir, Mickey moved out of home weeks ago. He is staying at your place till he finds an apartment to stay in." Mandy said.   
  
"Look shit I know you don't like my brothers much but Mickey is like me. He's fragile and has been pushed around by my dad his whole life because he's gay. He must really like Ian for him to do all this shit just to keep him safe" Mandy explained to him.  
  
"I know that but I'm here to talk about you. Just leave Mickey and Ian for a moment and talk to me about you ok" he said. Mandy looked at him dead in the eye.   
  
"I cant tell you it was Terry because it wasn't ok" she sighed. Then she started talking and Clayton stood and listened.   
  
@@@  
  
Clayton came out the room an hour later. Mickey was sleeping on Ian's lap and he was sleeping leaning over Iggy. Clayton stood and watched as His first born son slept with his boyfriend... how does he explain this. How does he explain that Mandy was beatin' by her brother and not their father.   
  
He sighed and shook Iggy awake. He shot up waking Ian and Mickey with him. "What'd she say man" Iggy asked.   
  
"It wasn't Terry" Clayton said running a hand through his peppered hair.  
  
"Of course it was Terry. Who else would it have been man" Mickey shouted.   
  
"Yeah Comish. Why would anyone else hit her man" Iggy said. He took a deep breath. Ian could see his father getting stressed.   
  
"Who was it dad" Ian said taking Mickeys hand.   
  
"Tony" he simply said.   
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this ones a little short but hope you all enjoy. PS. Fag bash mentioned.

All of the 3 boys sat for about 5 minuets looking at Clayton. Mickey looked like he was trying to process this new information but Iggy, Iggy looked like he was ready to kill. It was Ian who finally spoke. He still had Mickeys hand in his and if mickey squeezed any harder he might brake a bone. 

"I dont understand" Ian said. Mickey looked at him and sighed swiping a stray tear he didn't know was even there.

"You got it wrong man. He... He would never lay a fucking finger on Mandy" Iggy shouts. Clayton nods. 

"She said he didn't do it on purpose." He chimed in quickly.

"What do you mean didn't do it on purpose? What he just fell on top of her and accidentlu broke her ribs?" Mickey snarled at him. Ian squezed his hand. 

"Terry tried to attack her so Tony stepped in and him and Terry got into it bad. When Terry walked out Mandy went to help Tony and he pushed her away and she fell over the first floor railing." Clayton said. 

"Bull shit she's trying to protect someone" Mickey said. "That's my sister layed up in that hospital bed. My twin and i feel it in my bones that she's lying." He said with pleading eyes. 

"I'll have an APB put out for Tony and Terry. We will get to the bottom of this Mikhailo" Clayton ashured.

"I want them both in cells for this. Shea just a kid. We're just kids we don't deserve this from anyone!" He said allowing himself to shed a tear before storming away.

@@@

Terry Milkovich was a homophobic father. A prick that was feared all over south side. He had done things in this world that he knew he regreted. 

He had never thought he would be a shit father. Maybe life turned out to fuck him over so many times that he needed to be harsh to his kids. How could it not. He saw things in his life that would fuck anyone over. 

He was his siblings be beaten. His mother be beaten. He himself was hospitalised so many times by his own father and uncles or became imbeded into his brain that that's just how it was in life. 

He saw his father beaten so many times himself that he had lost count. At the age of 10 he watched his mother wither away due to cancer. After that he was left raised by 4 men that were twice as abusive as he ever was to his kids. But the one thing he will never forget is when he was 12 years old. 

He watched his brother be beaten to death by 6 men that he had never sean before for simply kissing another man. That was when he decided that if any of his kids were gay that he would stop then from reaching that fate too. 

Ronnie told him that he would be a better father to his kids than what he was. So when Tony was born he thought him that being gay was dirty and wrong hopefully scaring him so bad he would NEVER do anything with another man. 

When Ignatius was born he did the same. But when Mickey and Mandy were born he knew they deserved better than that. His own insecuritys over filled that decition though. 

When they won the lottery and had a chance to change it was too late. He had become almost febrile to his kids. Insecure, he decided that they had to learn the hard way. Devoted to stop them from seeing what he was forced to watch. 

When Lolita, his wife, passed away due to a heart attack he became a strern man. He regretted every finger he layed on his wife. How could he have loved so muck it shown it so little?

When Mickey came out Terry was furious. How could he not be. He curses god and the universe for making him a father to some fucking fag child. That's why he was harder and more destructive to his son. He hated he had made this person that had such a hard life set in front of him. 

Mickey or any of his kids never knew about Robert. His older brother but they didn't need too in order to know that their father was only made for the distraction of his own life as well as the people around him. 

How could he love a son that was the one thing he prayed he would never have to deal with? When he found out Mickey was seeing men and living in harmony with a boyfriend in the world he was furious. 

Why could his son live freely but not his brother? Robert was the only person that ever cared for him. The only person that cleaned his wounds and made him smile. 

Sure he freaked out. Not only had he been dating a fucking man but it was none other than the police comittioners son. He cursed Tony out and went to slap Mandy for hiding this from him but Tony told him that Mickey deserved to be happy. 

He saw red. He flashed back to those men stabbing and kicking and slapping his brother around in front of him. He saw him cradling his brother in his arms pleading him to wake up. He saw the pain in his eyes when he found out Fedir, his father had planned the killing of his son. 

He beat Tony before storming out. He needed space and time to process this new information. That his son was free to be gay in a minders society. 40 years later from watching a memory he only wished he could block out or forget. 

Maybe a part of him wanted to be happy for Mickey. Maybe not. Maybe Mikahilo deserved the extra pain he had put him through. Maybe not. But right now he couldn't think of his son as he got on a plane and headed back to Ukraine. 

He only let himself brake down as he stood at the tombstone of Robert Aleksander Milkovich.

@@@

The next morning Mandy was brought home to Ian's home. Clayton told them that Mickey was to move into the house and stop living in a shed. 

Mandy was told that she would have to stay on bed wrest for a few days duento the fact the majority of her ribs cracķed on impact of hitting the floor and was luckey that she lived. 

"Your father is in Ukraine" a Police officer informed them. "He took a plane about an hour after Amanda was admitted. Tony is being questioned at the station as we speak" he said. The three Milkovich children nod. 

"We will pick your father up as soon as he returns to the states. He won't be back for another 3 days." Clayton said. Mandy nodded this time. 

"I'm going to go home and pack some bags for Mandy if that's ok Comish" Iggy said. Clayton nodded.

"Please do." He agreed. 

"Me and Mickey are going out to look for apartments for him since he is stuck with us for the time being." Ian said. Mickey nodded. 

"Hopefully we find a two or 3 bedroom where Iggy and Mandy can move in. I'm sick of those two dragging us down" Mickey said. Clayton nodded. 

"You know you are always welcome here Mikhialo. You are family now" Lucy said. Mickey gave her a sweat smile and nodded. 

"I can't impose Mrs. Gallagher I've been too much hassle already" he said truthfully as Lucy pulled him into a warm imbrace. 

"We got to go, Iggy, you want dropped off at the house" Ian said. Iggy nodded and smiled at the family. He waved after them as the door closed.

Ian took mickeys hand as they walked to the car. "Holy shit, is that a Ferrari California?" Iggy asked. Ian smiled and nodded. 

"New?" Mickey mused. Ian smirked. 

"S'fionas. Now hurry up before she comes out here" Ian said. Mickey shook his head. 

"Ian Gallagher you will be the death of me" he said. 

@@@

It took 6 hours to find a nice home. Itbwas an actual house instead of an apartment But It was only a few streets over from Ians. It has 4 rooms, 2 with ensuite bathrooms. It's also got a basement and an attic a d a pool complete with pool house. 

It's the kind of houses that frat guys grow up in. It's huge but Mickey decided he needed the space. Especially if Mandy and Iggy were going to live with him.

He bought it on the spot. It coast him just over half of the money he has but Mandy and Iggy promised they would chip in with bills and Ian even said he would too if he would live their too a few nights a week if he could get his father of his back for long enough.

They spent that night in Ian's room. Cuddling. Not anything sexual or anything. Soft kisses, touches, lingering looks that made the other fall faster than they ever would have imagined. 

They we're truely in love. Ligitamitly and irrevocably. See even in the midst of drama and irreversible damage that they have both suffered they found love that made the world stop turning. It wasn't forever. It was just for A second. Maybe even two who knows but the world stopped for them. And then just like that they were ok. They maybe even had another person who loved like they do. 

@@@

Ian was standing by the lockers with Harrison and Erique (pronounced Eerick). Mickey had just walked in with his friend Will. Ian watched as Mickey walked by listening as Will mumbled on about school newspaper. 

Ian said goodbye and jogged up to Mickey. "Hay babe whats wrong" Ian said since Mickey just walked right by him. 

"My dad just got picked up" mickry said sighing. Ian offered a sad smiled and pulled Mickey into a hug. Just as that happened Shaun walked by and knocked into them. Ian took a breath before he shouted. 

"What the fuck Shaun?" He said grabbing the attention of every one in the halls. 

"Fuck you Gallagher" Shaun scoffed. 

"No fuck you" he spat pushing him. Shaun smiled mischievously. 

"No thanks you did that already" he said. "He's good so good ain't he Mickey Mick. Then again I bet you've been around Mickey, fucking twink" Shaun spat. Ian had enough. Mickey... He was just embarissed. 

Ian threw the first punch and got Shaun to the floor. "Jealousy is a sad thing for you to have Shaun. Fuck knows you cheated on me more times than I could count" he said punching him again. 

"Yeah coz you never cheated on me... or Mickey right" Shaun said. Ian stopped. 

"What?" Mickey a s Ian said at the same time. 

"You fucking cheated on me with Mickey but at least we had the sense to have an open relationship. Everyone knows your fucking around on Mickey." Shaun spat. 

Ian looked so angered, he clenched his fists. He would never do that and never has some that to Mickey. He wouldn't dare even think of it. 

"I...ian?" Mickey sniffed. At this point half the school was watching. 

"Neal Shamlet. 3 weeks ago, you messed around with him at Franco's party." Shaun said. Ian flung his fist at Shaun punching him full force knocking him down again. 

"Fuck you. You jelouse cunt, how could I cheat at a party I wasn't even at. I was at home that night with Mickey but at least I was honest about cheating with you. You meant nothing to me. Just a means to an end. Mickey. I love him ok." Ian said. Then he realised when he said and turned around. 

"I do Mickey. I would never hurt you, I would never... I do. I love you" he said. 

"I believe you." Mickey said before smiling. 

Ian smiled and walked falward kissing Mickey. "We can get through anything right?" He whispered. Mickey nodded at Ian. 

"I love you too" Mickey confessed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late... but ive been realy busy with my last days of school and taking care of my niece and work :( anyway enjoy

The sun was setting over the Gallagher house as Ian and Mickey sat on the roof watchimg the sun go down over the trees. The night breeze was floating through the air as Mickey leaned into Ian's touch. They sat quietly listening to the charters of kids playing in their back yards and adults still sinking and sizzling food over the barbeques. 

Today was a saterday and it had been super hot. Almost 90ºF out and peiple all around the neighbourhood had takenbthe opportunity for a cook out. Clayton had a few work buddies over including Iggy and Mandy. Also Carmon and Becca and her brother Kalum were down stairs. Kalum was 20 and he and Iggy were getting along. 

Also Karen and some of the team were their because Lucy had their moms over. Mickey and Ian were hiding away from everyone enjoying the time that they had left before Mickey moved I to his own place. He had almost packed all of his things. Ian had even packed a few bars of his own to go. The moving van was booked for a week on Monday.

"Ian honey you in here" Lucy said. Ian smiled. 

"Yeah mum, what's up?" Ian asked. Mickey laughed into Ian's side. 

"Shaun and Ronan are here, are you coming down?" She asked. Ian cursed. 

"Say no" Mickey whispered. 

"I cant my mum doesn't know me and Shaun dated. His dad and my dad are friends" Ian said. Mickey sighed. 

"Whatever" he said pouting. 

"Listen. We can just smile and wave right, then we can sit with lip, Mandy and Kalum" Ian said. Mickey sighed again but nodded. 

"Fine, but I sware to god, if shaun opens his fucking mouth" Mickey said. Ian stopped him. 

"I doubt it, his dad doesn't even know he's gay" Ian spat out. Mickey smiled and kissed Ian. 

"Let's go Romeo" Ian laughed out. 

@@@

Down stairs people had moved mostly into the house. Ian and Mickey were sitting on one chair as Mandy, Iggy, Kalum, Lip and Karen all sat around in the other ones. Ronan and Harrison were also hanging around. 

Shaun and his dad were talking to the Chicago cubs scouter and Ian tried to ignore the fact that Clayton invited that scout here for Ian's sake.

"Kalum mum wants you" Becca said as she strutted over. 

"Why?" He asked. Becca shrugged and Kalum walked away. She blinked down on her brothers space and looked over to Mickey who was leaning his back against Ian's chest in the chair. 

"Anyway, so this kid tried to pick a fight, saying that his dad was the mayor but I knew that was shit coz the mayor's kid already buys my weed so I say fuck it, I take the money the kid gave me and smacked him around a little. Turns out it was the mayor's kid. He had 3 fucking kids man. Got 3 months in juvie for that shit" Iggy said. Mickey laughed and shook his head as Ian chuckled too. 

"Remember when you were 12 and got 5 months. Mum beat the shit out of you for weeks when you got home" Mandy laughed as Iggy went red. 

"Man she would slap you silly then just smile and say 'now go get dressed before we miss church'" Mickey laughed. Iggy laughed at that too. 

"I fucking loved that church man" Iggy laughed. 

"Only because you could steal a 50 from the collection plate and it wouldn't get noticed" Karen said. "Me and my parents sat behind you" she said. Iggy shrugged. 

"Man we still have to go to church every sunday" Becca said. 

They all fell into conversation easy. Ian just played away with Mickeys fingers. It was something they ways did for some reason. It was like how to help ians anxiaty and mickeys shyness.

"Hay" a voice said from behind them. Ian turned and scowled at the boy. 

"Hay" Ian said between clenched teeth as he noticed his father watching. Shaun was sporting a pretty bad black eye. Ian wasn't feeling guilty. 

"Just wanted to let everyone know that coach just called my dad. Said that we got an opportunity to at against the Texis Colts next week" he said nervously trying not to look at Ian or Mickey. 

"Why the fuck didnt I know about this" Ian asked. Shaun rolled his eyes. 

"Coach is phoning parents first since that's where were going" he said. Ian's eyes widened. 

"Were going to texis? For how long?" Ronan asked excitedly. 

"5 days" Shaun said. 

"Five fucking days. Holy shit" Ian said. 

"And when do we leave?" Harrison asked. 

"Next sunday" he replied. 

"Shot Ian what about the moving van?" Mickey asked. Ian opened his mouth then closed it again. 

"I'll help you, plus Mandy and Iggy will be here" Lip said. Mickey looked at ian who looked down like he had done something wrong. Mickey pouted. 

"Hay, it's not your fault ok. Plus I can move the booking falward if you want to be there" Mickey said turning in Ian's lap. Do he was sitting across them. 

"Mickey aren't you the school photographer? You will probably be asked to go too" Karen said. Mickey shrugged. 

"Fuck I can ask Mr. Snippet if I can take this for my folio" mixkey added smiling at his boyfriend. 

"Look while you guys figure out your moving crisis, I was going to say my dad's just phones and told me that he won't be back for another 3 weeks. So party at my place?" Iggy said looking around. Mandy jumped up. 

"I'll phone Jason and Gabbie. You call the Keg guy. we can have it organised in an hour." Mandy said. 

"I think I'm passing this one" Ian said. Mickey nodded. 

"Aww come on Gallagher, what the ball and chain got you tied down?" Harrison teased. 

"Yeah Ian when did you turn into an old man?" Ronan asked grinning. Ian raised a brow at Ronan. 

"Yeah Ian, haven't your balls shrivled up get? What are supers like when your old" Lip laughed out.

"Fuck you guys, I just ain't in the mood for a party" Ian said hugging Mickey close, Mandy and everyone else continued to beg Ian to go but he wasn't having it. No way was he going to a party that hadn't even started yet... It was already 7 o'clock!

@@@

So apparently he was going to that party and apparently he was going to be stuck in the hot tub with his hot as fuck boyfriend and half his team mates which sucks because he knows they hate Mickey. 

They don't like that Ian has actually fucking changed. That he's made a food thing happen in his stupid failure of a life, it makes them look week. There captain not only being a full on raging homosexual but also one that has a geeky boyfriend. 

It isn't hard to see how the boys change arou d Mickey, they become harsh and talk shit about people that they know Mickey is friends with. Like this stupid conversation they were having now. 

"I mean come ON, how can that guy be serious right" Samule laughed taking a sip of his beer. 

"You would think that the fag would give up by now right" Bradie sniggred. 

"He isn't even gay" Mickey mumbled. 

"Sorry what their Milkovich" Adam questioned. 

"I said FREDIE isn't even gay! And you called him a fag" Mickey said causing Ian to laugh into Mickeys neck. 

"He is a fucking queer. No way a guy like that is straight. He takes a fit Whenever you go near him" Bradie laughed. Ian stiffened a little in Mickeys arms. 

"He doesn't take fits he takes panic attacks because every time you fucking assholes go anywhere near him you beat the shit out of him" Mickey scoffed back. 

"Fuck off Milkovich, you didn't do that shit and you got beat up every fucking day for 2 years" Adam laughed. 

"You think that's funny, how about me and you fucking take this to the grass and I'll show you fucking funny dick" Ian said lunging forward. Mickey and Samuel pulled him back. 

"Ian chill dude, it's cool" Samuel said. Ian pushed him off. Scoffing. 

"Its not fucking cool, you're litteraly using gay slurs in a pool with 2 gay guys. There are 3 gay guys in our fucking team. Fuck you all, litterly" Ian said grabbing mickeys hand and pulling him out the tub. 

"Yeah walk away faggot" Adam shouted. Ian scoffed and spun around and went to clock him in the jaw but before he could Mickey was on top of him trying to fucking drown him. Ian smiled for a minute before he saw Mickey pick up Adams head and bang it of the side of the pool. 

Ian was blood before he heard Adam let out a cry of pain and before he knew it like 5 people were on top of Mickey hitting him. Ian went to run falward but Matt and Shaun held him back. 

"You fucking ass hole let me go" Ian said as Shaun held him down. Ian struggled, watchimg as they all layedninto him but Samuel tried to pull Adam off. 

"Mickey, fuck let him go, MICKEY" He cried. He watched as Adam smacked Mickey across the face. "Stop, stop. Let him go" Ian pleaded. He could feel.tears prick his eyes as Mickey just took the beating.

Ian was held down face to the dirt as he watched Mickey get kicked around and then like that it was all over. Shaun and Matt were pushed off by Lip and Kalum. Ian got up and flung falward attacking Adam off of his boyfriend. As Samuel helped pull the other guys away.

"Get off him, fucking stop" Ian said as he tackled Bradie down. All the boys walked off and spat as Mandy screamed at them to get out. Not before Iggy and his friends had saw the commotion and jumped the boys but Ian was to busy holding Mickey to stop that fight too. 

"Mickey, can you hear me?" Ian asked. Mickey groaned then coughed. 

"M'fine" Mickey wezzed out. 

Ian assessed the damage. Mickeys face was all swolen and his eyebrow was burst. He had a few bruises on his ribs but they always brused easy. "That was hot" Ian whispered in Mickeys ear. 

"Nice to know Gallagher" Mickey chuckled. 

"You got blood in my hot tub" Mandy cried. Mickey just flipped her off and washed his bloody face in the water. 

"Come on Rockey let's get you home" Ian said pulling Mickey up as he winced in pain. 

"Yeah but I scream Ian after I beat Apollo not Adrian" Mickey laughed. Ian chuckled and hauled his stupid boyfriend to the car. Smiling at how hot he looked when he beat the shit out of Adam like that.

Maybe Mikahilo had a few secrets of his own in that tough guy/ school reject exterior.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. 
> 
> This chapter talks about eating disorders and mental health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be mad at me for taking so long I've been busy but please feel free to leave comments and kudos on how I've done. 
> 
> Sending love.

Wednesday rolled around pretty fast for both boys. Ian was doing double training for his trip on Sunday, and even though he was on the outs with half his team the coach made them run suicides untill they all collapsed because they wouldn't work as a together. Ian was quick to lead his team after that and everyone was quick to follow Ian as they knew he had no room for bullshit in this game next week.

Mickey had been accepted as the photographer for the event after a lot of beging. He had told Iggy and Mandy that they could move their stuff in first and he would move his shit in when he got back. He was looking g falward to the trip. He had hardly been out of Chicago for years and he liked new seinory and texts was a pretty state.

Ian was at practice while Mickey was chilling with Mandy and Lip by the pool at the Gallaghers. Mickey and lip may not be best friends but they were cival for Ian's sake. He still didn't like that he was pawing at his sister. He growled at him every time he got too close or said something inappropriate. It was bad enough it was his sister but it's a hard feeling to describe the fact that he could feel his sister's emotions radiate of her due to their twinism.

Mickey was trying his hardest to keep his distance from the inside house when Ian wasn't home out of respect no matter how many times Lucy preached that what was theirs was his and all that stuff. Ian was over 2 hours late and he had promised that he would help Mickey paint his new room but now that the sky was glistening with pinks and oranges Mickey knew that was unlikely. 

He didn't blame Ian of course. Football was as important to Ian as much as school paper is to him. Also Ian was hopping to get a scholarship with football into a collage so he could use his collage fund for a year of travel after his education. Mickey just hated that he hadn't seen Ian all day. Today was the one day that Ian and he didn't have classes and Mickey stayed over with Mandy last night. 

He was just watching the sky dance. The sun bouncing into light pinks and oranges to dark pinks and yellows to pinks and dark blues as the moon popped out and the sky grew dark all over and the stars were out. The process only took like half an hour but it was mesmerising. The sun disappeared leaving behind the soft glow of a light blue hardly visible in the distance and the dark night had taken over. It was pretty late and Mickey was starting to get worried. 

Ian wouldn't answer his phone and he always had it on him. Even during practice. His practice was usually from 4:30 till 7:30 but it was almost 10. Mandy sighed and looked over at him. She could sense that Mickey was scared. She looked at lip who shrugged and have Mickey a reassuring smile. 

"He's fine, I'm sure he just got held up at practice or something" Mandy said giving him a week smile. 

"You know what he's like Mick, he has his mind on the scouts at this game and he won't let that slip. Pro football's like one of his biggest dreams Mickey." Lip said parting his back. Mickey sighed and have one week nod. 

"I think I'm going to just go and crash. Tell Ian when he comes in that in up stairs already?" Mickey said dragging himself from the chair and stretching since he has been in that chair since like half past 5. He pulled his body away from his sister and her... Lip and started walking towards the house. 

He opened the back sliding panels and trudged through the kitchen. He stopped to grab a glass if water before proceeding to the living room then turning left and walking towards the stairs. He pulled himself up those stairs and stopped half way to yawn. Just as he did he heard voices down stairs and then the front tood opened and slammed shut. In came Ian and man who was dressed in casule clothes. 

The man was helping carry Ian and Ian was giggling over the top of him. All of a sudden Mickey didn't seam so tired. Lip came in and saw the man and Ian and sighed like it was nothing new, "Hay Chenco. Where did you find him?" Lip asked. 

"He was taking a panic attack down by lake Michigan. Was just driving by but managed to get him to stay calm long enough to get him in the car." The guy said. Mickey assumed it was an officer.

"Thanks man, he's been training hard past couple days. Must've just forgotten to take 'em." Lip said as he helped lower a now silent Ian into the couch. Mickey looked at ian and noticed how sick he looked. His eyes were sunken in and everything that usually hugged Ian's skin hung now. Mickey inhailed a scared breath and looked at Ian.

"I know it's none of my business Philip but he was like far round Lake Michigan and he going at it pretty bad. He was like on the..." the officer started

"The floor shaking and laughing. It's what he does after an attack when it gets pretty bad. Hell if I know what he was doing all the way out there but, that he's home you know. Means a lot. I'll be sure to say to my dad ay" Lip said parting the guys back. 

"Nah man. Don't say nothing, but I'm glad he's safe " he said walking towards the door. After he was gone Mickey went to stand next to Ian who was now sleep. 

"What happened to him?"Mickey asked looking down at a very dirty Ian. He was starting to notice the little scratches along his arms and legs. Lip ran a hand through his hair and looked back to Mickey. 

"Anxiaty and panic attack. Probably because he hasn't been taking his meds probably hasn't been eating either." lip elaborated. 

Mickey so. He didn't even think about this. Mickey hasn't been around much but he didn't think Ian would forget. His mental health comes before his physical right? He shook his head disappointed in himself. How could he be such a bad boyfriend? 

He felt himself slipping into a hole of his own. One that made him insecure about himself but he deserves to be like this. He had let his boyfriend just go of the rails days before the biggest opportunity of his life. What person did that?. 

"Mickey, don't beat yourself up about this, it happens all the time, he just forgets his medicine and it makes him worse. He does this on his meds. Just calm down about it ok" Lip said hooking his arms under Ian's head and Legs. 

He picked his brother up with ease and walked towards the stairs. "Does this happen like a lot?" Mickey asked walking behind lip. 

"I mean yeah. Sometimes he won't take one for weeks then he will take like 3 or 4 in a month. Makes him more self conscience and sometimes he doesn't eat or he will hurt himself." Lip said. Edging towards the top of the second floor. Mickey nervously nodded and helped lip put Ian into bed. 

"I feel so stupid, I was like just sitting here thinking he was off ignoring me or cheating. What kind of idiot thinks that about someone your suposed to love" Mickey said looking down at ian. 

"Someone who hasn't felt love in a long time. Mickey you doubt people because you grew up with a shit father who didn't show you much loving. Ian, he realy does love you man. Sure he got his issues but so have you so just, give it time before you give up on him" Mickey nodded at lip in acceptance. It was true, he was self conscience about a lot of things. Lip sent another one of those sad and defeated smiles mickeys way and nodded goodnight before leaving. Mickey sighed and sat at the end of the bed. .

He lifted Ian's legs up resting them on Mickeys lap as Mickey pulled out his phone. He texted Iggy to make sure he was ok for the night and then scrolled through his social media pages. He checked Facebook first. Liking videos and a photo of Liam and Ian that Mandy posted yesterday. Then Twitter liking a few celebrity tweets. A notification bell pinged I dictating he got a message from Iggy saying he was ok. 

Then he decided he should study for his human biology test he had the next day. He spread all his work out and then plugged in his eaphones as he started to take notes. 

@@@

The next morning Mickey decided to leave Ian to sleep and he got ready for school. He took his keys from the table and got in his car detouring to mandys to pick her up. Mickeys Porsche was a 911 covertable. Tony had Terry buy it for Mickey for his 16th birthday. 

"Hay you ok?" Will asked as they walked to 3rd period class. 

Mickey looked up and pushed his glasses uo his noes and smiled. "Yeah I'm good" he said, will nodded and smiled back. 

"You have been MIA alot lately man. What ever happened to out take out nights?" Will asked clutching his books. Mickey Srugged. 

"Now you know how I felt when you and jess started dating. But yeah I have to admit a take out night sounds good." Mickey sighed. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Will asked nudging him playfully. Mickey shook his head. 

"Can we just. Hang out after school. I'll come to yours and we can chill out." Mickey asked fist bumping will as they went to diffrent classes. 

"Sure, drive me home?" He asked. Mickey nodded. 

@@@

Ian was down stairs playing PlayStation when Clayton came home and looked at Ian. "Another day off... Ian your principle called me again today." He said, Ian paused the game and looked at his dad. 

Ian looked sick. His face was pail and he had dark bags under his eyes. He also looked alot thinner than usual and Clayton haddn't even noticed. He walked up to Ian as tears brimmed his eyes and pulled him into a deep hug. 

"It happened again dad. I do...i don't remember... a-and I cant make myself remember dad." Ian said breathing harshly. Clayton hushed him. 

"Ian it's ok. You're ok,breath for me ok" he said rubbing Ian's back as tears left Ian's eyes. It broke his heart to see his son go through this again. 

"Have you been eating Ian. You cant keep doing this son. You need to be strong for us kiddo." Clayton said. Trying to calm his son down. Ian slowly came to. 

"Ian please tell me your still eating. And taking your meds." Clayton said. Ian sniffed and looked away feeling guilty. Clayton drew a deep breath. 

"Im sorry dad. I just, have you seen all the other guys on the team? Their so strong and but and in not! I feel fat ok. I just hate looking so bad!" Ian shouted as he cried. Clayton alowed one tear to fall before he got mad. 

"Listen to me right not Ian Clayton Gallagher. You are not fat. You are not ugly and those other guys on the team are like that because they do eat. You cant run 10 miles and work out for 4 hours a day and not eat Ian. You will get sick again and I need you to be here with us. You cant do this to yourself" Clayton said. Ian nodded again. Hugging his dad again. Clayton squeezed him lightly. 

"Im so sorry dad I just, i feel so stupid now but I just... i feel like I don't deserve any of this" Ian whispered. Clayton sat beside him on the couch. 

"What do you mean by that Ian?" He asked. Ian looked up at him with said eyes and sniffed again. 

"When I was 13 I had an excuse for this shit. The depression, the bullying, being un medicated with my anxiaty and stress but now, I don't have any of that. I have Mickey and I'm the captain of the football team but I'm still unhappy. I still feel alone and I don't know why dad... I dont know why." He cried. 

"I dont have any excuse but i still hate everything. I'm taking all of it out on you and I know I've been hard on you lately and I don't mean it but you're the easiest person to blame because you know what it's like to be me. To hate everything and have no excuse for it." He continued. 

"Ian, son you're the strongest person in know. You have survived this before and we can don't have to do the rehab thing again if you promise to stop starving yourself and blaming yourself for everything. I love you so much Ian. Your my son but please don't put me through what you did back then ian. Please." Clayton said. Again Ian whiped his fave and sniffed. Clayton have him a pat on the back. 

"When did you stop eating? Properly don't lie" Ian thought about it and looked at him. 

"About a month ago." He said. His dad nodded. 

"Im going to go make you some pasta that ok." Clayton said. Ian nodded. 

"Tomato and ham?" Ian asked, Clayton smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Whatever you say kid." Clayton said. Walking out the room" 

@@@

Ian tried calling Mickey a few times but his phone was off and Mandy said he was with will so Ian left him to it because time apart might be good for a while. Clayton wanted Ian to stay on Chicago but Ian had to go to this game. Scouts from all the best schools in the country will be there. 

Lip came up stairs and sat on Ian's bed. They sat silently. "Dad tell you" Ian asked. Lip just took a beep breath, he stood up and went to his room disappearing for a few minuets before coming back with a joint in his hand. 

"Smoke it on the roof?" Lip asked offering it to ian. Ian smiled and took it from him. He opened his window climbing out. They didnt talk. Just smoked in silence. 

"Mickey has fallen out with me" he said eventually. Lip took a drag and looked at him. 

"Was pretty freeked put last night." Lip said handing it over. Ian sighed. 

"He'll probably brake up with me now. He won't answer the phone and Mandy said he is with that Will guy. The one that does the school paper." Ian said sadly.

"Maybe it's for the beat man. Maybe you should keep your head in the game right now. Focus on school and getting that ivy scholarship." Lip said. Ian nodded. 

"Never been in love before though, I mean I don't want it to end. He's... He's my life. I would do anything for him. I need him" Ian admitted and Lip nodded. 

"I loved Karen but I still cheeted and broke her heart. Shit I would kick my own ass if I could for hurting her but Mandy... she's just something else man. Those twins will be the death of us" Lip said taking the joint back. 

"If you love something let it go. Right. Honestly if you had what me and Mickey had would you want toilet that go?" Ian asked. Lip looked him dead in the eye. 

"If it meant I was happier in the long run then maybe. Think about it Ian. Your in love now but what happens when you go off to diffrent universitys and you meet someone better. What happens when you go pro? Will he be willing to stick by you. Ian your 17. We have our whole lives to fall in love." Lip said. Ian nodded and whiped his teary eyes. 

"What if I'm afraid, afraid of leaving Mickey behind and never feeling that with anyone else. What if I leave him and make the worst mistake of my life." Ian asked. Lip smiled. 

"If you love something let it go and if it loves you it will come back. If it's ment to be the universe will fix it for you Ian. Believe me" Lip said flicking the end of the joint away. Ian sat quiet. 

"You still got a year and a half to make a decision Ian . Don't rush into it." He added and Ian smied. 

"Yeah I know" Ian said looking up at the sky thinking of Mickey.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey make up wink wink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haunt posted in so long but I have been really sick and also my phone broke and I had to wait for it to be repaired. 
> 
> Anyway yeah this chapter isn't as long as I would like it to be but here it is... finally

Ian woke up on saterday morning to a dip in his bed. He knew that it was Mickey. He could smell him from the door. He missed that smell. The smell if old spice and cinnamon. It's only been two days but he missed Mickey. He missed being neer him and the sence of belonging that came with the presence of him. 

He loved how he left safe with Mickey and how mickey would make Ian feel like the world was void to them. When they were together it was just them, no matter who was in the room. Ian knew his mental illness would have set back's and he was not expecting to have an episode so soon. He just wanted to belong. 

He thought about what was next for them. Was it best if ian broke things off or will they just feel more broken. Ian wanted to give this a chance. He wanted to have Mickey forever if that was possible 

"I missed you" Mickey whispered into Ian's back while tangeling their legs together. 

"I'm sorry" Ian said, he was feeling emotionally unstable recently, he wanted to feel safe again. 

"Don't be, I shouldn't have left you. I Just, that shit got too real Ian. I felt like it was all my fault and I'm so sorry for not realising that you were sick." He said holding Ian tight. Ian sighed and turned around to face Mickey. He had taken his glasses of leaving those white tan lines on his face. He smiled a little and kissed Mickey. 

"Its not your fault and don't ever, ever think Its your fault because sometimes this shit is my shit not yours ok. Yes we share our problems but not this one Mickey. That's on me" Ian said planting another kiss on Mickeys shoulder. 

Mickey smiled and lifted Ian's chin up so green and blue melted together. 

"I love you Ian Gallagher." Mickey whispered before capturing Ian's lips in a soft consensual kiss. It was passionate and slow. Mickey shifted slightly so he was under Ian. Ian moaned as Mickey ground his hips up. 

See they may have been dating for months now but Ian and Mickey didn't need sex to be loving and passionate. Sure they did sexual things but never actually had sex. 

Ian ground down onto Mickey and felt his hard on through his boxers. Both boys planted soft kisses on the other. Then Mickey slightly pushed Ian away. 

"I'm ready" he said blushing. Ian looked down at him wide eyes. 

"Are...are you sure?" Ian asked. Mickey smiled softly and nodded. 

Ian smiled too and went back to kissing his boyfriend. Ian took of the tank top he was wearing and flung it away. Mickey put his hands on Ian's chest and felt his body. It was skinny and he could feel Ian's ribs but he still had his muscles and Mickey couldn't believe that was the body of his boyfriend. 

Mickey slowly pushed Ian's boxers down and Ian moaned as his member broke free from his tight briefs. Mickey moved a hand down and slowly started jerking Ian off. The friction of skin on skin causing Ian to moan out. Mickey thrusts onto Ian's leg causing both boys to moan. 

"Wait, wait... should we like... do we need to use a condom?" Mickey asked as he slowed his hand motions down . Ian blushed and shook his head.

"Its up to you but I've always used them" he huffed out due to lacknof oxygen. 

"O...okay," Mickey said and slowly pulled Ian down to kiss him again. Ian slowly reached for the lube and pulled mickeys trousers and boxers down. 

He looked at mickey for permission to keep going and Mickey smiled softly and nodded. Ian lived up a few fingers. He started with one and slowly edging a finger in. As Mickey jerked Ian off. Mickey moaned a little as Ian pushed in and out. 

Mickey lay his head back as Ian took care of him. He was starting to pick up pace and then he put another finger in. 

Mickey moaned again and dropped his hand from Ian's rock hard cock to hrab onto his hips. Ian smiled and leaned down to kiss Mickey. 

"You ok?" Ian asked. Mickey nodded and leaned into the kiss again. "You sure you want this?" Ian asked. 

"Yeah.. .yes" Mickey said, Ian nodded and removed his fingers causing Mickey to wince beneith him. 

"Okay, just, tell me if it's too much." Ian said. Ian was on the big side and had to be careful he didn't overwhelm his lover. He also didn't want to hurt him. 

"I trust you." Mickey said putting a hand on Ian's cheek to reassure him. 

Ian slowly lubed himself up and kissed Mickey again before lining up. Just having Ian's head in was making Mickey shiver. Ian brought a hand up to hold the one on his cheek and smiled at Mickey lovingly before continuing. Ian was about 2 thirds of the way when Mickey winced. Ian looked down worriedly. 

"Shit... you ok babe?" Ian asked his other half. Mickey nodded, the expression on his face saying other wise. 

"Its just new is all. Keep going" Mickey said. Ian sighed and slowly kept going. He kissed Mickey bit moaned at the heat around him. 

Mickey was panting at the feel of Ian filling him up. He had never knew what love is but the trust he had in Ian to make this the best day of his life was impeccable. 

He loved Ian with all his heart and this just made him love Ian more. This feeling of trust and love. Ian slowly rolled his hips into Mickey causing a loud moan. 

"Ian... Ian that feels so good" Mickey whispered. Ian nodded. 

"I got you Mick. Fuck i live you." He said. Ian rolled his hips again as he tried to build a pace that wouldn't make Mickey pass out. It was slow but Ian was building up speed. Mickey and Ian touching arms and chests to show their love. 

Exchanging loving glances and kisses. That made Mickey fill up with emotion. Ian had never felt this love during sex before. 

Around 5 minuets in of slow sex Ian hit mickeys prostate causing him to curse. "Fuck Ian do that again" Mickey said gripping Ian's bicep. Ian groaned at the feeling and did it again. 

Mickey choked alittle at the speed Ian had now built. He wasn't going extremely fast but it was fast enough that water brimmed mickeys eyes. He didn't know why but he let the tears fall from his eyes as Ian pushed in and out of his tight hole. 

Ian pace stuttered when he saw mickey turn his face and the wet streaks on his face. "Shit Mickey are you ok" Ian asked. Mixkey nodded and pull Ian into the most romantic and loving kiss he had ever shared. 

Ian leaned down and started tugging on Mickey. The double stimulation causing Mickey to let out a loud moan. After that it was soft grunts and more loving kisses before Mickey saw stars and slowly let go. The constricting against Ian causing Ian to grunt out aswell. Ian looked at mickey who was coming down. 

"Can I finnish?" Ian asked. Mickey nodded. Ian aimed away from his prostate so he didn't overstimulate Mick and started going as fast as he could. Mickey still grunting. A handful of thrusts later Ian collapsed on top of Mickey after the best sex of his life. 

He was so tired and Mickey had to nudge him so he remembered to pull out. "Thank you" Mickey said as he stroaked Ian's fire hair. 

"What for baby?" Ian asked as he lay sleepily on top of Mickey. 

"For looking after me" he whispered into Ian hair before both boys passed out. 

@@@

Mickey woke up alone in bed. He sat up and frowned before he heard the shower running. He looked around and grabbed his phone to see it was almost 5 o'clock in the evening. He opened a text from Mandy and Iggy. 

Baby sis: uncle Ronnies in town and wants to see us asap. Call Me 

Baby sis: Mickey please call me. 

Ignatius: yo, Mandy is worried. Call us back. 

Ignatius: at least let us know your alive for god sake. 

Mickey put his phone down and rubbed his eyes then lifted it again. He called dial at Iggy's number. 

"FUCK sake Mickey we thought you were dead or some shit" Iggy said as he answered. 

"Sorry was just tired, I've been sleeping all day" Mickey said yawning. 

"Listen uncle Ronnie is through and wants to see you" Iggy said. 

"The fuck for?" He shouted. 

"Something about dad being held in Ukraine or something" Iggy said. Mickey sighed. 

"Where is he?" Mick asked listening as he heard the shower shut off. 

"Tonys for the night. Said to meet him at royal reafsfor breakfast tomorrow. All of us" Iggy said. 

"Ok what time" he said. 

"About 7. I'll pick you and Ian up" Iggy said.

"Just remember the bus for Texis leaves at 9 and we got to be there." Mickey said. Iggy confirmed and the said their goodbye. Just as Mickey hung up Ian came out the bathroom in just his towel and Mickey smiled lazily at him. 

"Hay sleepy head" Ian said climbing onto the bed and kissing his amazing boyfriend. Mickey full on giggled at ian and Ian thought it was the cutest thing he's ever heard. 

"You packed for tomorrow?" Mickey asked. Ian nodded and shuffled into bed using Mickey as a little pillow by laying his head on his chest. 

"Yeah. You?" Ian asked mickey nodded and smiled. On Friday the names of roommates were given out and Ian and Mickey had requested the shared a room. It was a twin bed room meaning two single beds but they could push them together. 

"Some time away from all this might do us some good. Have some new scenery and shit" Mickey pointed out. Ian nodded into Mickey chest. 

"I'm a little nervous for this game Wednesday. But we get all day Thursday to explore. We can go a walk in the mountains and you can take nostalgic photos of me looking at the sun" Ian said kissing mickeys chest. Mickey laughed. 

He was glad that he was going with Ian. 5 days away after that would be torture for them both. "How you feeling?" Ian asked. Mickey looked down at his goofy boyfriend. 

"Like I'm on top of the world" Mickey teased. 

"Nah that would be you sat on my cock" Ian laughed. Mickey pushed him off him ruffle and sat on top of Ian's chest. 

"It was amazing, seriously" Mickey said. 

"I felt the same and I just... I love you" Ian said. Mickey winked at him before koala hugging him. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and kissed his hair. 

"I love you too" Mickey said. "C'mon...lets go get food. You must be hungry." Mickey said pulling Ian up and shoving him towards the bathroom to get dressed.


	12. Chapter 12

Ian woke up to Mickey peppering kisses all over his back. Ian smiled and turned so he was facing Mickey, he was smiling at is and Ian smiled back before yawning and stretching so that mickey was forced to the bottom of the bed. So he wouldn't fall of. Once Ian was sitting he grabbed Mickey and pulled him into his so Ian's chest was flush against Mickeys back.   
  
"Morning sunshine" Ian was yawning again.   
  
"Mmm..." Mickey hummed back leaning into Ian's chest.   
  
"What time is it" Ian asked before leaning down and kissing mickeys collarbone.   
  
"Half past 5" Mickey admitted. "Got to get ready and load the car before we meet Mandy, Iggy, Tony and my Uncle Ronnie" Mickey said sighing, he hated early rises.   
  
"Okay," Ian said kissing mickeys neck some more. He wasn't happy about meeting Tony as Ian still believed that Mandy didn't fall that day, but Ian was to be civil to Tony for Mickey and Mandys sake.  
  
"Ian come on we got to go get ready" Mickey said but leaned I to the soft kiss's.   
  
"Just another minute" Ian said. Mickey nodded, pulling Ian's head to his mouth and kissed him. Ian smiled as Mickey kissed him. He slid his hands down mickeys naked body and pulled Mickey up by the hips so their chests were together.   
  
Mickey was kneeding Ian's ass and moaning. "Fuck come on" Mickey said pushing ian onto his back he slowly started rubbing their members together and grinding down on ian, who was trying to be quiet as he could here lip snorting through the fake thin wall.   
  
"Jesus, though it was a kiss" Ian asked his boyfriend who was sucking more marks onto his neck and grinding on him.   
  
"Changed my mind" Mickey said as Ian flipped them over. Mickey closed his eye in pure bliss as Ian slowly lubed himself up.   
  
"Gotta... gotta be quick" Mickey huffed out. Ian nodded and waisted no time in sliding into Mickey as they went a few rounds last night too. He pushed in slowly as Mickey wasn't exactly loose.   
  
"Fuck ian" Mickey whimpered. Ian nodded as he dropped his head to kiss Mickey. He started thrusting hard but slow. Wasting no time on finding his prostate.   
  
"Mhh Mickey" Ian cried as he does . Mickey grabbed the back of Ian's hair and held on tight as it was starting to grow too much. He pushed himself onto Ian but then pushed Ian up and climbed onto his lap.   
  
Now Mickey was slowly rolling his hips on top of Ian who was sitting in the middle of the bed. Ian wrapped a hand around mickeys hard leaking cock and pulled it a few times before Mickey started to vibrate with pleasure.   
  
"I'm, gonna cum" Mickey warned. Ian nodded again in agreement.   
  
"Push down harder babe" Ian whispered and he did. Now Mickey was slamming down onto Ian's cock. Another few and Ian was coming into Mickey who followed straight after.   
  
"Shit I'm never going to get over how good you are." Ian said as both boys hugged.   
  
"We got to go now" Mickey whispered. Ian nodded.   
  
"Lets go then" he whispered back, trying to make Mickey laugh. He sat Mickey on the bed and slowly pulled out before walking on the floor and picking up the cases. By this time Mickey had put his glasses on and started looking for his pants. "Ready when you are 4 eye's" Ian joked. Mickey laughed.   
  
"You have reading glasses asshole" he said.   
  
"Exactly. When do I ever read" Ian said.   
  
@@@  
  
Mickey was nervous, he stood outside the diner and looked in to see his uncle and family, Mandy was on her own looking out to them as the three men sat facing away.   
  
"You don't have to go in you know" Ian reminded him. Mickey squeezed his hand and nodded.   
  
"No, let's not leave Mandy hanging out to dry." Mickey said, Ian nodded back.   
  
"Leta go then" he said pulling Mickey into the diner. It was quiet as it was only around 7 in the morning. They walked in hand in hand, Mickey saw that as both a threat and something of a comfort to him. Like fighting fire with fire.   
  
He was anxious and Ian could sence it as they aproched the table. "Mickey you made it" Mandy said and smiled. Mickey forced a smile back.   
  
"Yeah, hay guys" he said shyly.   
  
"MICKEY, hay man" Ronnie smiled out. "Who's your friend?" He asked pointing to Ian.   
  
"Boyfriend" Tony corrected him. Ian narrowed his eyes at tony.   
  
"Ian, ian gallagher sir." Ian said shaking Ronnie hand.   
  
"Well why don't you all sit down and we can eat" Ronnie said. Mickey slid in to the booth and Ian sat on the end.   
  
"So what's up Ron? We got shit to do" Mickey told his uncle. Ronnie smiled at Mickey and shook his head.   
  
"Its about you father Mikah" Ronnie said. Mickey sighed.  
  
"What father? The one that beat me half to death and left us to fend for ourselves most of our lives? The so called father that hates me and told me i ain't no son of his? Or The dirty drug dealer who stole our childhoods and turned my brothers into criminals?" Mickey said casually. Ronnie sighed.   
  
"All of the above...you remind me of him Mikah, your still young and do not see the world as we do. It gets better you know" Ronnie said in his thick Ukrainian accent.   
  
"I'm nothing like him, he's scum!" Mickey scoffed, Ian took mickeys hand under the table as he shook.   
  
"He is staying in Ukraine for a while, he has business that has not been settled. May be away for some time and asked me to make sure you are all ok. He sent back money to keep you going" Ronnie said.   
  
"So why am I here? Legally I'm not his son anymore" Mickey reminded Ronnie.   
  
"He said your name when asking I take care of children. You just don't know your father's past boy. One day he will tell you and you will understand" Ronnie smiled.   
  
"How long is father dearest away for?" Tony asked. Ronnie looked at him.   
  
"Who knows could be week or months" Ronnie replied.   
  
"So we all sit here in fear and wait for him to come home? Typical Terry" Mandy scoffed.   
  
"Now now Amanda, your father is just... difficult some times, you know what it's like" Ronnie said to his niece. "Anyway, I'm here to care for brothers kids and give you money he sent you" he said. Mandy shook her head.   
  
"None of us even live at home anymore" Mickey shook his head.   
  
"Yeah, Mickey bought his own house and me and Mandy are moving in so you have drug land to yourself Ronnie" Iggy said. Ronnie looked at the 4 siblings, then to Ian, who had been trying to stay quiet.   
  
"We don't need you here man, we ain't kids no more uncle Ronnie. We stopped being kids the moment mom died and Terry abandoned us" Mickey said, you could here the pain in his voice.   
  
"And you think your mother would have wanted this, you kids need guidance." He scoffed.   
  
"Yeah and where was Terry when they needed it the most? They said they don't need your help, just let them all move on" Ian said no longer able to hold it in.   
  
"Stay out of this Ian, mickeys a big boy. Sure he can talk for himself" Tony said to him.   
  
"Listen I know you don't see me as anything other than mickeys boyfriend but as long as Mickey wants me around I'll be there for him. Same as he is for me man." Ian said honestly.   
  
"This is just phase. Mikhailo will see sence and you two will part ways..." Ronnie started.   
  
"Its not a fucking phase and the only parting we are doing is leaving for Texas, which we need to do right now." Mickey said. It was only 8 o'clock but he wanted out of there.   
  
"Sit Mikah, you can't run away from this" Ronnie said.   
  
"I'm not running ron, I'm walking. Mandy, you want dropped off at the house." He asked. Mandy nodded and the three of them walked away.   
  
"Didn't even fucking eat man" Mickey grumbled.   
  
"We can stop at the food cart around the corner" Ian laughed taking Ian's hand and climbing into the car.   
  
@@@  
  
"Alright is everyone here?, good, I want footballers in the left bus and everyone else on the two right buses, partner up and get going." The coach said. Ian looked at Mickey and shook his head.   
  
"Hay coach," Ian said shouting.   
  
"Gallagher what's up?" Coach asked.   
  
"Listen coach, is it cool if Mickey comes on our bus? It's a long was drive down there and he don't know anyone on the other bus." Ian asked. The coach raised a brow at him, the whole school knew Mickey and Ian were dating.  
  
"If I let Mickey on that bus what's so different about Jess, Briana or Sarah being on the bus too?" The coach asked.   
  
"They're all friends" Ian said. "Mick doesn't now that many people coach, or let me on his bus" Ian pleaded.   
  
"Sorry Gallagher, you can see him in 4 hours at the first set his station, then you guys can switch up busses" coach said before climbing onto the teachers bus. Ian turned around to Mickey.   
  
"Its cool, I think Karen is on that bus." Mickey said. Ian pulled him In for a kiss but before they could get anywhere Harrison and Samuel were whistling out of the windows.   
  
It was no lie that Ian's best friends on the team were Samuel and Harrison. Harrison had long been forgiven by Mickey and Samuel was a pretty cool guy. "Come on lover boy we got a game to get too" Samule laughed. Ian laughed and dipped his head kissing Mickey.   
  
A eruption of whistles and wants came from the bus and Mickey playfully pushed Ian away. "Get going, love you" Mickey said.   
  
"Love you too babe" Ian said hopping on the bus.  
  
"We love you Mickey" Samule and Harrison said simultaneously. Mickey flipped them off before hopping on his bus.  
  
...  
  
It felt like days they were on the bus, Mickey was sitting at the back himself with Karen taking up 2 seats using her legs and texting lip. Mickey was on snap chat when Ian sent him a snap.   
  
'Texas prepared to be shook' it read as Ian posed with half his team.   
  
Then another  
  
'Miss u' it said with a selfie of Ian smiling. Mickey replayed and screanshotted it before sending one back.   
  
Red: this bus sucks, 1.more hour and we can make this bus shookith.   
  
Geek!: you just said shookith, nothing is as lit as you texting shookith :<)   
  
Red: shut up, btw I brought us a treat ;)   
  
Geek!: Twinkies?   
  
Red: nah, got some booze in the suitcase for tonight :)   
  
Geek!: I fucking love my bf  
  
Red: I love u too babe <3   
  
@@@  
  
"WE'RE SOUTH SIDE"   
  
"Who are we" Ian shouted.   
  
"SOUTH SIDE" the team shouted back.   
  
"So how's things with you and Mick?" Samule asked. Ian shugged.   
  
"We get by, he moves in to the house when we get back, thinking of moving In with him but I'm too chicken shit to ask my dad" Ian said.   
  
"Dude, don't move in with him, that's like, serious couple shit" Harrison said.   
  
"Don't know if you noticed Harry but we have been a serious couple for the whole 6 months we have been together." Ian said.   
  
"Dude, have you even fucked yet?" Bryon asked. Ian smiled.   
  
"Yeah, were serious ok, it isn't all about fucking, it's just love man" Ian said. Some boys laughed.   
  
"I get you man Bianca, she's a queen man, be stupid to let that go" Samule laughed.   
  
"Didn't you fuck Tamika last month tho?" Harry asked.   
  
"Shit Harrison, that's different, Ian knows what I'm on about" Samule said. Ian shook his head.   
  
"no I don't. I've never and will never cheat on Mickey, i love him too much" Ian said.   
  
"You make me sick Gallagher, all in love and shit" Harrison said laughing.   
  
"Not his fault your in love with your left hand dipshit" Scott said from the back.   
  
Ian shook his head and put his other earphone in and turned up the volume on his music.  
  
@@@  
  
"Coach How long we got?" Harry asked as They skipped off the bus.   
  
"I want everyone on a bus in the next half hour. Get food and then right back to the bus." He called. Ian was too busy looking too see Mickey. He spotted him getting off the bus with Karen.   
  
"Mick" Ian called, Mickey turned and smiled as Ian walked up to him and flung an arm around his shoulder.   
  
"Fucking he'll my legs are full swing in cramp" Mickey said stretching out but smiling to Ian. "And I'm starving, I forgot to grab breakfast." Mickey complained. Ian Laughed.   
  
"I told you to get food but you were too mad, that's why you should listen too me" Ian said kissing mickeys head.   
  
"God, shove it in my face why don't you" Karen said. Mickey just gave her the finger and walked into the gas station for food.   
  
Mickey had left Ian to run to the toilet, when he got there Shaun and Mason were arguing in the stall, he quickly got in the second one to listen in.   
  
"Shaun are you being serious, were in a fucking gas station." Mason said. Mickey raised a brow. When the fuck did half the football team become fucking gay.   
  
"So never stopped you before." Shaun mumbled obviously kissing Mason.   
  
"Fuck you shaun, get off me man, look I get it he fucked me while dating you but don't use me to get back at Ian" Mason whispered loudly, harshly even. Mickeys breath hitched when he heard Mason talk.   
  
"You think that's why I'm with you? he cheated on me with every other gay dude in Chicago, don't think yourself lucky." Shaun scoffed back.   
  
"Look I know you and him were like a thing and shit, maybe I should have stepped back but come on. It's Ian Gallagher man, don't act like if he asked you to take him back you wouldn't dive at it" Mason said.   
  
"Dude awe, not after being with scum like Milkovich," Shaun laughed.   
  
"Whatever bitch, just get too it before someone comes in!" Mason said. Mickey made a quite exit. He didn't know how too feel. If Ian had cheated on Shaun a lot, what's to say Ian hasn't cheated on him.   
  
He loves Ian, he knows Ian loves him and he knows Ian has never loved Shaun. He doesn't has a right to be mad but he is, he's fuming. How many guys has Ian been with? Is things ad special for Ian as they are for him?   
  
@@@  
  
"No way man he played better in his day man, back with the Broncos." Harrison insists.   
  
"Talk shit man, he played 7 years with the Bears man, don't try and say his 2 years were better than 7" Ian argued.   
  
"I ain't saying that he didn't do better I said he played better" Harrison defended.   
  
"8 seasons, 8 seasons man, where's your proof." Colt, one of the subs asked.   
  
"Jay Culter played his first 2 pro years with the Broncos, that's when a player's more driven, it's a fact." Harrison said.   
  
"Whatever man, you tripping, Mike Sanchez, now that's a Bears player." Ian said. Before leaving the conversation to turn back to Mickey who was being really silent.   
  
"You ok" Ian whispers I his ear. Mickey loom3d up to him and nodded.   
  
"When we get to the hotel we got to talk" Mickey whispered back. Ian looked at him worried but nodded.   
  
@@@   
  
After what felt like days they finally made it to the hotel. Mickey was nervous about talking to Ian, he didn't know what Ian would say, or if he would get .ad again for.him not trusting Ian again but if they want to make this relationship work they had to talk shit out.   
  
"What's wrong?" Ian asked after putting his bags down wants walking up to Mickey.   
  
"You know I love you right" Mickey said.   
  
"Yeah, where's that coming from?" Ian asked.   
  
"When you were with Shaun, why did you cheat on him?" Mickey asked like he had said something bad.   
  
"Em... I don't know really, I didn't want to settle down with anyone I guess, I was drinking a lot more back then too." Ian said rubbing his neck.   
  
"And your happy with me?" Mickey asked, Ian smiled.   
  
"Yeah, yeah I am. Your different, you actually care about me, we have a lot in common and we love each other, why? What's wrong?" Ian asked. Mickey smiled when Ian wrapped a hand around his back.  
  
"Shaun, he was in the bathroom with Mason and apparently you cheated on Shaun with him." Mickey said, Ian sighed.   
  
"Yeah, I may not have been loyal with Shaun, I messed around a lot, mostly to get to my dad, Lip, my mom. Just to piss then off, after I got help the first time for my anorexia, I was angry, mad i just needed someone to blame and they were it. Shaun came into my life and my Dad was pissed I was screwing around and it made me... I don't know feel better or something. I just I realised I had a lot more than my family to blame so I was Messing around on Shaun too" Ian said honestly. Mickey nodded.   
  
"I know after saying that you might not trust me but I promise I have never..."   
  
"I do trust you" Mickey interrupted. "I just wanted to know, I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable" Mickey said. Ian shook his head.   
  
"Felt good to get it out for once" Ian admited. Mickey smiled and pulled Ian in for a hug.   
  
Maybe things were brighter on this side of the rainbow because you could say Mickey was glowing.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
